Vampire Love
by NeonNero
Summary: Its Hard Living Thru A Life,Wear You Think Everyhing Is Difficult.Jordan Hardy Shows You How Her Life IS Beyond Hard...Living As A Vampire/Wrestler.
1. The Truth is Spilled

Hi My Name is Jordan Natyla Hardy (JNH) and yes of course my bothers are the WWE Superstars Jeff and Matt Hardy yes you think its cool CHECK IT it aint. I Know trust me when i had My first kissed well guied you threw it but hey let me tell you my bio first IM 19 and a girl of course and as well you know My and Brothers Mom DIED rUBY hARDY Sux and i was only 3 when she died. When I was 9 my Dad told me she left i had no idea until well 4 years later Let Me tell you this first and well i been single since now i didnt want a On With The Night i discovered my moms grave....

_______________________________________________________________

_September 9,2000_

_I ran madlessy around the graves of North Carolina some stalker stared staring at my ass and he grad it I slapped it how sexual harrasment and i cotinued running until I tripped over a big stone. I got up and realized i had a Cut __OH SHIT__ I thought what would my brothers think? I quickly wriped the wound I noticed Ruby on it I wondered I realized that stalker ran off so I QUICKLY took off the leaves I was shocked it read_

_"Ruby Hardy Loving Mother and Wife 1951-1981"_

_I was stilled shocked she died 3 years after i was born I took out my phone and took a picture of it and I read that I had 3 missed calls from my Brothers each i walk to the house I open the door and slammed not knowing that my bros were pacing so I ran to my room i locked it I collapsed on my bed but I needed some music to calm me down so I Got my radio and put on The Memory will never die by Default i sang throught the words_

_............._

_I whisper in your ear  
The words you want to hear  
You feel the wind and it reminds you  
It happens everytime  
You stop and close your eyes  
You can't deny what lives inside you  
Well I know it's hard to see  
What is meant to be  
When yesterday is so far behind you_

Deep inside your soul knows I'm always there

You made me believe the day you surrender to me  
The memory will never die  
The love that you gave  
I'll never throw it away  
The memory will never die

The tides take a turn  
Another lesson learned  
I'm right here but still you wonder  
Would you say that you need more  
And it's not what it was before  
It was before your on your own and going under

Deep inside your soul knows I'm always there

You made me believe the day you surrender to me  
The memory will never die  
The love that you gave  
I'll never throw it away  
The memory will never die

Whenever you wake up  
Whenever you gave up  
All that you had for nothing at all  
The bed that you lay in  
Remember you made it  
And nobody's there to catch you when you fall

You made me believe the day you surrender to me  
The memory will never die  
The love that you gave  
I'll never throw it away  
The memory will never die

You made me believe the day you surrender to me  
The memory will never die  
The love that you gave  
I'll never throw it away  
The memory will never die

_I Was crying and looking my picture apparently my brothers heard me . _

_"Jordan Are You Okay?"Matt asked me_

_"NO MATT HOW COULD YALL DO THIS TO ME!?!?!?"_

_"What are you talking about Jord?" Jeff asked me._

_"This" I showed them the picture on my phone_

_"10 Years yall kept this from me Why?"_

_"We didnt want to ruin your life "_

_"Ughh dont give me that SHIT!??!Get outta here now!!!"_

_________________________________________________________________

**Thats the day they didnt talk to me for 3 weeks so I Didnt care eventually we started talking so thats the day we decied to go the grave i wished i never seen...........**

**a/n reviews **


	2. The Grave

September 10,2000

Me and my Brothers were walking down the isles of the graves of Cameron,North Carolina once we got to our Mothers grave i fell to my knees and look up at the sky then it started raining i started crying. I didnt care about my mascara-tear-stained face all I needed to know Why? My dad or brothers didnt tell was hard and My brother Jeff he hugged me I pushed away I look at him I reliazed he had Tears to I burst out more I couldnt stand to see it and Jeff he hugged me more.I started crying in his shirt he whispered to my ear.

"Its Okay Jordan its okay she loved you you know that?."

"Yes..Jeff"

"Yea and Matt Dont you wanna give something to her?"

I looked at Matt he nodded and I looked back at Jeff he simply pulled out a locket star-shaped necklace.

"Jord,Mom promised me and Jeff that when you were old enought to know the truth about her we would give you this."

"Why?"

"She told me and Jeff that it was hers and that her last child would keep it."

I put it on and thats when Matt told Me something I didnt want to Hear.

"Jordan,Baby Girl you are going to be traveling with us On Friday."

"No! I want to stay with Dad!"

"Jord,We have to Dad is not feeling good okay baby girl"

"Why i could take care of Myself"

"Jord your only 14 you need to."

"Okay"

"Look I know but Tommorow is your last day at school and its like 10 so lets get something to eat and will take you to the house okay?"

"Okay"

Me and My Brothers gave one last glance at our mothers grave. We started walking til we got to the car and the ride to BK was silence we odered our food and Finally Matt Broke the Silence.

"Jord are you okay?"

"Yea Matt and Matt?"

"Yea"

"Whats Wrong With Daddy?"

"Um why dont we wait till we get to the house"

"Ok Matt"

I turned to Jeff He was writing in his Journal and eating at the same time.

"Jeff how come you havent said anything?"

"Huh"

"How come you been quiet?"

"Ive Been thinking"

"Oh,Sorry to burst your bubble"

"Its Okay"

We finished our food and we turned on the radio I kept flicking thru staion to I foud Selena Dreaming Of You Istarted to sing the words.

Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I'd stay up and think of you  
And I'd wish on a star  
That somewhere you are thinking of me too

Cuz I'm dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Then here in my room,  
Dreaming about you and me

Wonder if you even see me  
And I wonder if you know I'm there  
If you looked in my eyes  
Would you see what's inside?  
Would you even care?

I just wanna hold you close  
But so far, all I have are dreams of you  
So, I wait for the day and the courage to say  
How much I love you(Yes, I do)

I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Then here in my room,  
Dreaming about you and me

Ahhh...I can't stop dreaming of you  
Ahhh...I can't stop dreamin

Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I'd stay up and think of you  
And I still can't believe that you came up to me  
And said, "I love you; I love you too"

Now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
Till tomorrow, and for all of my life  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Then here in my room,  
Dreaming with you endlessly...

"Wow How come I never Heard You sing"Jeff asked me.

"Because yall never asked me to sing"

"O I need to ask you more often"

"K were here"Matt said.

We got into the house I went to my room and Put on Selena,yes ima huge Selena fan,anywayz I put on Coma La Flor and started to Impersonate her well Matt came up behind me and put me over his shoulder.

"Matt PUT ME DOWN!"

"No I think someone needs a tickle monster"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Jeff Help Me?!"

"No Plus Ill double the tickle monster"

"No!"

"Yes!"They Both screamed.

They led me down to the couch and started tickling I couldnt help it It was awsome but I almost cried and there was a knock at the door.

"I will get Jeff continue tickling her"

"On it"

"No..Jeff....hehe....stop...it"

"NO!"

He continued tickling me Matt and the geust came up to us I was scared.

A/N Reviews


	3. I Have Powers

"Jordan Daddys Here!"

"Yay!"

I hugged him but realized he had lied to me I broke the hug.

"Jordy,Whats Wrong?"

Tears started flowing down my face.

"You Lied to me"

"What"

"You Heard Me"

"I dont know"

"ABOUT MOM!!!"

I screamed at him he stared at my face like I was dumb I ran to my room . Pop in a CD i sang the Words as tears flowed down my face and started throwing things.

Ohh, ohh  
So much for my happy ending  
Ohh, ohh  
So much for my happy ending  
ohh, ohh,ohhhh

Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?

Don't leave me hangin'  
In a city so dead.  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything  
That I wanted,(that I wanted)  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it (we lost it)  
All of the memories so close to me  
Just fade away

All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
ohh, ohh,  
So much for my happy ending  
Ohh ohh

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say (they say)  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they (But so are they)  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?(even know you?)  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do (all the shit that you do)

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything  
That I wanted (that I wanted)  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it (we lost it)  
All of the memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you care  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

He was everything, everything  
That I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it  
All of the memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

You were everything, everything  
That I wanted (that I wanted)  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it  
All of the memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

ohh ohh ohh ohh  
So much for my happy ending  
ohh ohh ohh ohh  
So much for my happy ending  
ohh, ohh, ohh, ohhhhh

I kept throwing things I went to My bathroom and grabbed the razor pressed against my wrist and slid it knowing,Not Caring,Not Loving,Im Just a worthless piece of shit.I did the same to the other wrist and drop Ran outside into Deep inside of the I-MagiNation and fell to my knees raise my bleeding arms and look up at the sky and it started raining still waiting right there begging for an answer.

"Why God!?!? Why? Why? Did you kept this secret from me for 10 years!?!?"

I look down and whisper came into my ear and I look up it was my mom.

"Because there was a reason"

"Why?Mom?"

"Jordan baby dear we had to keep it from you."

"Why?"

"Because I didnt want to let you know so quickly"

"Mommy"

"Yes"

"I love you" Tears started coming down my face.

"I love you too dear"

We hugged and the hug felt so real and silence except for rain sounds.

"Sweetie"

"Yes,Mommy"

"You have a power to communicate with me."

"I do"

"Yes You've had it for years."

"Mommy"

"Dear I need to go I love you."

"MOM!!!WAIT!!"

But it was too late I kept on looking up at the sky it felt so good I had No Pain but I had Love.


	4. Hair Dye

September 10,2000 5:57 pm

There I stand But I wait for something to catch me in this Imaginatoin out in the yard I'm still shocked,My Dad and Bothers were everything to me my memories are fading away the lies are coming back to me.I'm still on my knees Jeff's dog Liger comes to me and lays next to me I pet him I look up at the sky I could tell my Mom wants me to go inside I dont want to what will my bothers and Dad think But I hear an engine start I see my dad get in and Matt and Jeff say bye and They turn around and find me. I panic I get up and run and my brothers are running after me I run more until I see the Lake I quickly stop and look around my Brothers are coming after me I climb up to the nearstest tree and sit on a big branch and look down my brothers are looking everywhere Jeff paces but I see Jeff put his Fingers to his Head.

"Mom,Lead me and Matt To Jordan?"

Jeff asks that question,Mom didnt tell me he had this communication I do the same and whisper.

"Mom don't please"

I see a white figure Matt is shocked,the figure points a finger at me I get up off the big branch and find Matt and Jeff's old Tree House I quickly go in there and looks out the window and see them climbing up I panic. I look around and see the secret escape and go there and run to the im in there I go up to my room and lock the door I lay on my bed and sicg a song in my head.

We're not gonna be  
Just apart of their game  
We're not gonna be  
Just the victims

They're taking our dreams  
And they tear them apart  
'til everyone's the same  
I've got no place to go  
I've got no where to run

They love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all  
I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've gotta prove them wrong

Me against the world  
It's me against the world

We won't let them change  
How we feel in our hearts  
We're not gonna let them control us  
We won't let them shove  
All their thoughts in our heads  
And we'll never be like them

I've got no place to go  
I've got no where to run  
They love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero

But I'll make it on my own  
I'm gonna prove them wrong  
It's me against the world  
Me against the world

Now I'm sick of this waiting  
So come on and take your shot  
You can spit all your insults

But nothing you say is gonna change us  
You can sit there and judge me  
Say what you want to  
We'll never let you in

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said

I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've got to prove them wrong  
They'll never bring us down

We'll never fall in line  
I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world

I look down my dirty clothes are well dirty I get up and go to my dresser and change in to my Hardyz Tanktop and my sesame street jumpers and pack my stuff for tommorow and get to my bed and drift off to sleep for tommorow.

***************DOWNSTAIRS********************

Matt and Jeff sat on the couch still exahausted from the run Jordan gave them.

"Matt Where is she?"

"Idk Jeff were leaving tommorow and we dont know where she is."

"I hope where ever she is shes okay."

"Hay Jeff"

"Yea Matt"

"Use that thing you did when we were at the lake"

"What that thing,Oh me and Jordan have the power to communicate with each other and Mom"

"How come I dont have that power"

"IDK"

"Ok well use it to find Jordan"

"Ok but be quiet K?"

"K"

Jeff place his fingers on his head and said....

"Jordan where ever you are come to me?"

**************Jordans POV*************

I see Matt and Jeff and Jeff is trying to communicate with me.

"Jordan Please Come To Me"

I sigh and communicate back with him.

"Jeff Turn Around"

"JORDAN!!"

Matt and Jeff rushed to my side and give me one big bear hug I hug them back.

"So Jordan...."

"Yes Jeff I have pack everything"

"Ok Well why were you running from us?"

"Needed Alone time."

"Yea But Jord,Why do you have those cuts on your wrists?"

"I....uh....Fell when i was running from you guys"

"Ok well its been mostly and hour so we need to go to bed"

"Hold up!"

"What Jordan?"

"I need Hair DYe"

"Jordan Ill take you Matt you pack KK?"

"K Jeff see ya Jord"

"Bye Matty"

"UHHHH"

I didnt care Matts reply I quicly got my cell and went to the car with went to go get hair dye.

****************************************************************************************************************

a/n reviews


	5. Airports Emo Girl

September 11,2000 6:30 AM

Jordan's Dream

"Hay Mom?"

"Hay sweetie,Baby Why Did you do that?"

""WHAT?"

"Your wrists,Why did you lie to your brothers?"

"I didn't want them worrying"

"Jordan,Baby girl me and your dad didn't want a girl but since we had two boys we needed a girl so that's why I prayed and prayed that we would have a girl."

"Mom did you ever regret me?"

"Baby I never regret you."

"Ok mommy I love you"

"Ok now I need to tell you this your gonna find a boy in your adventure"

"OK Mom Luv Ya"

In Jordan's Bedroom *Jordan is still asleep and she mumbled the hole conversation*

"Mom.....Who....Is....the......boy?"

"Oh my god Matt we shouldn't be doing this"

"SHHHS......yes we should cm-on our flight doesn't go till 8"

"Ok but shhhhhs"

Jordans Dream

"Rey Mysterio Mia"

Jordans Bedroom

"Mom......really....Rey....619....Mysterio.......cute....but..to....old.....hes....like...20"

Matt and Jeff realized Trouble.

"Oh no we need to wake her up"

Jeff and Matt keep shaking her and shaking her.

"Girl Matt and Jeff are waking u get up get up...."

Jordans bedroom

"Huhh...Go back to bedd Matty and....ahhhhh....Jeffy"

"Girl we have to go to the airport"

"Why?"

"Your cominig with us"

"UHHHH Let me get dress"

I eventually got up,My mind kept racing over him,yes him,oh god when you see that 619 !!!Yes I dont know why but when I saw I had a shcool girl crush I never told no 1 about it but I could tell that Jeff knew because how I gazed at him every time I saw him I mean Hot but eventually when I turned 14 my feelings were lost and I started not liking him so I didnt care but you know what they say easy comes easy goes but in my head I would kinda thjink of him for a little a bit and it will eventually dift. Well I got up and starightend my now black hair and blue and purple and green higlights I put on my Hardyz Xtreme T-SHirt and Baggy Dickes with a low belt that had the symbols in latin style 'JNH' and put some black and green converse and with a SlipKnot jacket,got my suitcases(3) and went downstairs and found Matt and Jeff fighting over for the last piece of bacon.

"My Bacon Matt!!!!"

"Mine!!!! I cooked it!!!"

I dropped my cases and went over there and well got the piece of bacon and plus Matt put more flavor in this piece and well i ate it.

"Hay!!!" Matty and Jeffy said.

"Sorry"

"Imma get yu,come here!!"

"Ahh" I ran upstairs and hid in the closet,apparent my belt was shining and Matt found me and Jeff gave me a tickle monster.

"Jeff stop it!!!"

"No!!"

"Arent we supposed to go Matt?!?!"

Matt looked at his watch and it read 7:30.

"Oh Sh--oot we need to go quick grab the stuff Jeff"

Matt,and trust me,You dont like it when he we got our bags although I still felt hungry but luckly Matt said they would served food,so me Matt and Jeff all hoped Matts corvette I fad to quese myself in but I had enough room.I kept flicking through station through station until I found POD Youth of a Nation Me Matt and Jeff sang the Words......

_Last day of the rest of my life  
I wish I would've known  
Cause I didn't kiss my mama goodbye _

_I didn't tell her that I loved her and how much I care  
Or thank my pops for all the talks  
And all the wisdom he shared _

_Unaware, I just did what I always do  
Everyday, the same routine  
Before I skate off to school _

_But who knew that this day wasn't like the rest  
Instead of taking a test  
I took two to the chest _

_Call me blind, but I didn't see it coming  
Everybody was running  
But I couldn't hear nothing _

_Except gun blasts, it happened so fast  
I don't really know this kid  
Even though I sit by him in class _

_Maybe this kid was reaching out for love  
Or maybe for a moment  
He forgot who he was  
Or maybe this kid just wanted to be hugged  
Whatever it was  
I know it's because _

_  
We are, We are, the youth of the nation _

_We are, We are, the youth of the nation _

_We are, We are, the youth of the nation _

_We are, We are, the youth of the nation _

_Little Suzy, she was only twelve  
She was given the world  
With every chance to excel _

_Hang with the boys and hear the stories they tell  
She might act kind of proud  
But no respect for herself _

_She finds love in all the wrong places  
The same situations  
Just different faces _

_Changed up her pace since her daddy left her  
Too bad he never told her  
She deserved much better _

_Johnny boy always played the fool  
He broke all the rules  
So you would think he was cool _

_He was never really one of the guys  
No matter how hard he tried  
Often thought of suicide _

_It's kind of hard when you ain't got no friends  
He put his life to an end  
They might remember him then _

_You cross the line and there's no turning back  
Told the world how he felt  
With the sound of a gat _

_We are, We are, the youth of the nation _

_We are, We are, the youth of the nation _

_We are, We are, the youth of the nation _

_We are, We are, the youth of the nation _

_Who's to blame for the lives that tragedies claim  
No matter what you say  
It don't take away the pain _

_That I feel inside, I'm tired of all the lies  
Don't nobody know why  
It's the blind leading the blind _

_I guess that's the way the story goes  
Will it ever make sense  
Somebody's got to know _

_There's got to be more to life than this  
There's got to be more to everything  
I thought exists _

_We are, We are, the youth of the nation _

_We are, We are, the youth of the nation _

_We are, We are, the youth of the nation _

_We are, We are, the youth of the nation _

_We are, We are, the youth of the nation _

_We are, We are, the youth of the nation _

_We are, We are, the youth of the nation _

_We are, We are, the youth of the nation ........_

"Wow that song is really old right Jeff? Remember we didnt like it when it first came out?"

"Yea but I like it now Do you Jord?"

"Jord?"

"Jordan?Hello?"

I was think of the master of 619 when some kept nudging me.

"Huhh...What?"

"Are you Ok?"

"Yea we almost there?"

"Yea 2 more miles What time is it Jeff ?"

"7:40"

"Uhhhhhh"

Matt pushed the speed and it read 80 but luckliy no cops were ther to stop us so we got to the airport and my watch read 7:53.

"Cmon"

Once we got there,the gates were opening for the flight.

"Attention Flight 536 Bording to Denver,Colorado is now Bording"

"Theres Our flight cmon"

Once Matt said that he literally draged us to the gate ,I went through that stupid thingy where they check after that thing I went to the plane andd it kinda didnt take awhile to find our seats we had second class,and it was awsome although I needed something to do ,my wrists, I look at them they had scars ,I look at my brothers there asleep,everyone is . I get up and go to the restroom I find something ,I look at my

self in the mirror and see I have black eyes I'm desperate to find something to cut myself ,I cant find nothoing I get out and wonder to the waitresses stuff and find a knife and look around no 1 , I get it and go back to

restroom and start cutting my wrists.

Step by step, heart to heart, left right left  
We all fall down...

Step by step, heart to heart, left right left  
We all fall down like toy soldiers  
Bit by bit, torn apart, we never win  
But the battle wages on for toy soldiers

I'm supposed to be the soldier who never blows his composure  
Even though I hold the weight of the whole world on my shoulders  
I ain't never supposed to show it, my crew ain't supposed to know it  
Even if it means goin' toe to toe with a Benzino it don't matter  
I'd never drag them in battles that I can handle unless I absolutely have to  
I'm supposed to set an example  
I need to be the leader, my crew looks for me to guide 'em  
If some shit ever does pop off, I'm supposed to be beside 'em  
That Ja shit I tried to squash it, it was too late to stop it  
There's a certain line you just don't cross and he crossed it  
I heard him say Hailie's name on a song and I just lost it  
It was crazy, this shit went way beyond some Jay-z and Nas shit  
And even though the battle was won, I feel like we lost it  
I spent too much energy on it, honestly I'm exhausted  
And I'm so caught in it I almost feel I'm the one who caused it  
This ain't what I'm in hip-hop for, it's not why I got in it  
That was never my object for someone to get killed  
Why would I wanna destroy something I help build  
It wasn't my intentions, my intentions was good  
I went through my whole career without ever mentionin' Suge  
And that was just out of respect for not runnin' my mouth  
And talkin' about something that I knew nothing about  
Plus Dre told me stay out, this just wasn't my beef  
So I did, I just fell back, watched and gritted my teeth  
While he's all over t.v. down talkin' a man who literally saved my life  
Like fuck it i understand this is business  
And this shit just isn't none of my business  
But still knowin' this shit could pop off at any minute cause

Step by step, heart to heart, left right left  
We all fall down like toy soldiers  
Bit by bit, torn apart, we never win  
But the battle wages on for toy soldiers

There used to be a time when you could just say a rhyme  
And wouldn't have to worry about one of your people dyin'  
But now it's elevated cause once you put someone's kids in it  
The shit gets escalated, it ain't just words no more is it?  
It's a different ball game, callin' names and you ain't just rappin'  
We actually tried to stop the 50 and Ja beef from happenin'  
Me and Dre had sat with him, kicked it and had a chat with him  
And asked him not to start it he wasn't gonna go after him  
Until Ja started yappin' in magazines how we stabbed him  
Fuck it 50 smash 'em, mash 'em and let him have it  
Meanwhile my attention is pullin' in other directions  
Some receptionist at The Source who answers phones at his desk  
Has an erection for me and thinks that I'll be his resurrection  
Tries to blow the dust off his mic and make a new record  
But now he's fucked the game up cause one of the ways I came up  
Was through that publication the same one that made me famous  
Now the owner of it has got a grudge against me for nothin'  
Well fuck it, that motherfucker can get it too, fuck him then  
But I'm so busy being pissed off I don't stop to think  
That we just inherited 50's beef with Murder Inc.  
And he's inherited mine which is fine ain't like either of us mind  
We still have soldiers that's on the front line  
That's willing to die for us as soon as we give the orders  
Never to extort us, strictly to show they support us  
We'll maybe shout 'em out in a rap or up in a chorus  
To show them we love 'em back and let 'em know how important it is  
To have Runyan Avenue, soldiers up in our corners  
Their loyalty to us is worth more than any award is  
But I ain't tryna have none of my people hurt and murdered  
It ain't worth it, I can't think of a perfecter way to word it  
Then to just say that I love ya'll too much to see the verdict  
I'll walk away from it all before I let it go any further  
But don't get it twisted, it's not a plea that I'm coppin'  
I'm just willin' to be the bigger man  
If ya'll can quit poppin' off at the jaws, well then I can  
Cause frankly I'm sick of talkin'  
I'm not gonna let someone else's coffin rest on my conscience cause

Step by step, heart to heart, left right left  
We all fall down like toy soldiers  
Bit by bit, torn apart, we never win  
But the battle wages on for toy soldiers.

I quickly ripe off the blood of the sink,floor,knife,my arms, exit the restroom and put my sleeves down from jacket and realize everyones I go over to my seat,Matt and Jeff are playing Uno.

"Best 2 out of 3?"

"Your On!...Oh Hay Jord,Where were you ?"

"In the restroom"

"O well ther gonna served breakfast you want something?"

"no"

"Ok well you better eat they wont serve lunch cus well be ther in 2 hours"

"Ok Jeff Did you order?"

"Yea"

A/N Reviews


	6. Spending Time with Rey Rey

Once me and my brothers landed in Colorado I loved the sight it was beautiful,Matt and Jeff told me about this before that it was nice,but its we got our luggage we headed out the car I noticed I had a bag missing and it was my bag of clothes and my laptop.

"Matty I forgot my other bag!??!"

"So"

"Jeffy I forgot my bag?!?!"

"Go Get it Jord"

"Okay"

Once I got to the airport I went to the luggage claim I noticed a guy a little bit taller then me getting my bag I ran over to the and grab my bag but he wouldnt let go.

(Say this in whole talk spanish)

"Give me my bag stupid fucker!!!"

"Ay you listen Im given this bag to my freinds"

"Freinds Te loco thats my bag!!!"

"O well here The Hardyz are you brothers?"

"Yea"

"OH well I didnt know it was your bag"

"Duh Its purple and green and blue and black checkered and it has my initails on it"

"O well it read 'JNH' and those initals are your brother Jeffs"

"Yea well we have the same initals, I;m sorry I didnt get your name"

"Rey,Rey Mysterio"

_Oh my god I'm looking at the guy I like _I thought.

"Jordan Natyla Hardy"

_Oh my god shes beautiful than I thought_ Rey Thought

"So well Ill see you later I gotta go"

I start walking back to my brothers rental car but he calls back.

"Hay wait?!?!"

"Yea"

"Your bag"

He hands me my bag.

"Thanks"

"Hay I know your not into this but you just me.....and....well...I was wondering...if I-"

"You wondering if you could get my number"

"Yea"

"Ok Here let me see your hand"

I quickly scribbled the number on his hand.

"Thankz"

"I'll see you later"

"Bye"

I gave him a quick hug and waved off to the rental I got ther Matt was taping his foot on the floor,and his arms crossed,and Jeffy pacing.

"Hay Guys"

"Where Have you been!??!"

"Getting my bag"

"30 minutes"

"It took awhile"

" your bag in the trunk and we'll talk about this"

"Okay"

I put my bag in the trunk,closed it,hopped in the car and we sped away to the course i kept flick thru statin,thru freaking station.

"Fuck nothing"

"JORDAN!"

"Sry"

"UGH"

I laughed and I love making Matt was cool. Once we got to the hotel Matt and Jeff went to pack there ring gear thats when_..__Que si alguna vez sentiste algo lindo por mi  
perdoname perdoname _La Factoria's Perdoname started ringing I didnt know who it was but I answered it .

**************************Convosersation in Spanish**********************************

"Hello Jordan"

"Hey Jordan"

"Rey Hay whats up?!"

"Hay I wanna know if you could meet me at the arena"

"Sure"

"Want me to drive you Ill stop by your room?"

"Sure My room is on the 20th floor 176"

"Hay I m right next to ours"

"OMG"

"Come and stop even though it will take a few seconds"

"I know but Imma get my stuff okay"

"Okay see ya in 5"

"See ya"

****************************Talk in English******************************************

"Whose was that Jord?"

"Rey Rey hes gonna drive me to the arena"

"Ok"

"K"

Knock Knock.

"I'll get it"

"Hay Jordan you ready?"

"Yea Rey...Bye Guys see ya after the show"

"Bye"

Me and Rey walked outta the hotel towards the hotel on the ride I found Te Quiero Me and Rey started singing the song:

Romantics Style in the world  
En la monarquia  
Master  
Bombo ganster  
El flexi nigga fuccion

A la niña mas linda,  
del planeta entero  
Y ese es niggaaaa...

Y es que te quiero  
Baby te quiero  
Desde que te he conocido  
yo vivo tan feliz

Y es que te quiero  
Baby te quiero  
Desde que te he conocido  
yo vivo tan feliz

Hay como quisiera  
en este instante abrazarte  
Y mil canciones al oido cantarte  
A tu vida muchas rosas regalarle  
Es que tu me enamorastee

Es que tu eres el lucero que guia mi vida  
Si no te tengo en mi cancion no existe melodia  
Tu me haces falta baby de noche y de dia  
Sin tu inspiración no existiria esta poesia

Y es que te quiero  
Baby te quiero  
Desde que te he conocido  
yo vivo tan feliz

Y es que te quiero  
Baby te quiero  
Desde que te he conocido  
yo vivo tan feliz

Tu que me haces soñar  
Y a las estrellas llegar  
Con solo pensarte baby

Tu que me sueles llenar  
Eres mi aire vital  
Sin ti no respiro leide

Tu no te imaginas  
La falta que me haces  
Cuando no te tengo cerca  
Me muero por llamarte

Y es que te quiero  
Baby te quiero  
Desde que te he conocido  
yo vivo tan feliz

Y es que te quiero  
Baby te quiero  
Desde que te he conocido  
yo vivo tan feliz

Y es que te quiero  
Desde que te he conocido  
yo vivo tan feliz....

Ahi nena no sabes cuanto te quiero.  
Mi niña linda  
Romantics Style In The World

"You sing good"

"Thanks REY"

"Have you ever wanted to be a singer?"

"No I wanted to be a wreslter"

"Why dont you get a job at the WWF"

"Can't My brothers tell me its not safe and I need 2 MORE DAYS to be in"

"How old are you?"

"Well my b-day is in 2 days so im 14 I talked to Vince he said he would want more ratings and that he doesnt usally do it but when i turn 15 he will let me be in the WWF"

"Wow I had to work my ass off to get in the WWF I didnt get in there till I was 18"

"Thats when you fighting in WCW"

"Yea"

"How old are you right now Rey?"

"19 everyone thinks im 20"

"Wow your alot older than me"

"I know god Where is the Arena?"

"Rey dont tell me were lost"

"We are"

I playfully hit him on the arm

"I'm just playing"

"God,your mean"

"No im not"

"Yes you are"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"How bout know?"

"No"

"Now?"

"Yes

"Really?"

"No!"

"How rude?"

"Okay were here"

We came up to the arena I got outta the car,so did went to the trunk and got his were walking to the lockeroom and I opened it and Matt and Lita were in a full make-out session and Jeff and Trish were laying on the floor making out.

"Uhhmm"

No reply

"uhhhhhhmm!!"

"Huh?Sorry AMy..Jeff...Jeff..Jefff!!!!"

"Matt 5 more mins"

"Your sister"

"So wat shes out with her boyfreind"

I blushed,the thought of me being Reys gurlfreind made me look red as an apple.

"DumbAss shes here"

"Oh"

Jeff got up from the floor and hepled Trish.

"Yall are so mature"

"Yes AND Rey did u anything?"

"Matt!"

"No Matt we almost got lost"

"Ok"

"See ya u up after the show"

"Ya bye"

He waved and left I blushed and thats when Matt and Jeff gave me a very uncorfatble talk.


	7. Hate it but he has her

"Look Jordan let's talk about a lil thing we call the Birds and the Bees "

I sigh and sit down not wanting to talk to them about sex,its uncomfortable,I sigh and realized its hot in here I pull up my jacket,but realized the cuts on my wrists from the plane,I quickly pull down my jacket,hoping my brothers won't they do _busted_ I thought.

"Jordan let me see your wrists"

"Why?"

"Let me see them"

"NO"

"Yes,Let me see them?"

"No JEFF"

"Give me them"

"No!"

"Jordan DONT MAKE ME FORCE YOU TO!"

"No!!!"

"Thats it COME HERE!"

He wiolently grabed my wrists I snatched them away "NO I DOn'T WANT YOU LOOKING AT MY WRISTS!!!" I shouted then Matt slapped me and I fell to the ground,I quickly got up holding my cheek and ran to a anywhere where I could be alone _Why would Matt hit me? _I thought then ugly thoughts kept racing thru my mind I needed to talk to my mother.....

********************************************************************************************************LOCKER ROOM!!!!!!!!**********************************************************************************************************************

"Why did you hit her?!?"

"I don't know"

"Oh whatever Why? shes our Little Sister"

"It felt good"

"What do you mean it felt good?"

"I liked it"

"Matt snap out of it she our little sister"

"No!!!! she needs to be hit"

"Matt she does not need to be hit we need to talk to her "

"WE NEED-NO I NEED TO HIT HER!!"

************************************************************************************************************Outside In the Cold**********************************************************************************************************************

"Mom,Mom can you hear me?"

"Yes sweety"

"Mommy"

I hug the white figure.

"So Whats wrong honey?"

"Matt"

"Oh sweety I swear I'll pop in his dreams tonight"

"Mommy?"

"Yes"

"Why did he hit me?"

"I don't know sweety"

"Mom I hate him"

"No you don't"

"Yes he hit me!"

"Baby,He may have hit you but he doesn't mean it"

"You sure?"

"Yes baby"

"i LOVE HIM"

"wHO?"

"Rey Mysterio"

"Ohh My baby girl is in love"

"Yea I think Imma go tell him I if he wants to go out on a date you think?"

"Yeah Go baby"

"Thankz mom"

I hugged the white figure and saw her totally drift away.I stand there for a minute. and walked to Rey's lockeroom and stop for a minute and breath _Come on you could do this_ I went into the lockeroom and frozed "Rey I gotta-" I frozed and saw the man I was in love with Rey making out with a blonde girl."I'm sorry Rey I should'nt come in like that ".

"Jordan this is my girlfreind Anna"

"Hi"

"I'm sorry I shouldn barged in like that I should go"

"No Jordan"

"Rey we need to finsh"

"Sorry I'll just go"

I left tears flowing down my face it hurt so much....

Yeah... hey... Oh...

That's how much I love you (yeah)  
That's how much I need you (yeah, yeah, yeahah)  
And I can't stand ya  
Almost everything you do  
Makes me wanna smile  
Even I like you for a while (no... oh...)

But you won't let me  
You upset me girl  
And then you kiss my lips  
All of a sudden I forget (that I was upset)  
Can't remember what you did

But I hate it...  
You know exactly what to do  
So that I can't stay mad at you  
For too long that's wrong

But I hate it...  
You know exactly how to touch  
So that I don't want to fuss... and fight no more  
Said I despise that I adore you

And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah...)  
I can't stand how much I need you (I need you...)  
And I hate how much I love you boy (oooh whoah...)  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so (oooh...)

And you completely know the power that you have  
The only one that makes me laugh

Said that it's not fair  
How you take advantage of the fact  
That I love you beyond the reason why (why...)  
And it just ain't right

And I hate how much I love you girl  
I can't stand how much I need you (yeah...)  
And I hate how much I love you girl  
But I just can't let you go  
But I hate that I love you so

One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me  
And your kiss won't make me weak  
But no one in this world knows me the way you know me  
So you'll probably always have a spell on me...

Yeaahhh... Oohh...

As much I love you (as much as I need you oh...)  
As much as I need you (oooh... as so much I love you)  
As much I love you (oh...)  
As much as I need you

And I hate that I love  
You soooooooo!

And I hate that I love you soooo  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
I can't stand how much I need ya (cant stand how much I need you)  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
But I just can't let you go (but I just can't let you go no...)  
And I hate that I love you so

And I hate that I love you so... soo...


	8. Vampire Sex

I was walking and crying at the smae time the tears kept running I realized I hadn't care about anyone this so much,I walked in he was making out with her It hurts. I need to talk to someone about this but I'm too weak right now I grab my pocket knife and slid it down my wrist _Sexy but Deadly,Love is Hurting You _I turn to my other wrist ,I'm feeling better One thing I know from Love its ..Someone put a cloth over me I tried to fight back until I passed out,I couldnt make out the faces but they werent familiar One had Short hair black and the other had blonde thats all I know until everything faded and my world dissapeared.

****************************2 Hours Later********************

I awoke from somebody pushing me and I felt so hungry I look over and a blonde is carryring and realized .It's Grangel the guy who used to be a part of the brood But Why would he be carryring me I strugled but I'm tied up.

"What are you doing?"

"Making your life better"

"What do you mean Let me go!!!"

"No you deserve this life"

"Let me go NOW!!!"

"Don't make me kill you,Ow wait your already dead Ha"

"What!?I'm not dead"

"YET"

Grangel carryried me to this Lockeroom ,I tried to look at the name but I could'nt He covered my I was inside he dropped me ,I cried in pain.

"Do you got her?"

"No you have to do the transportaion before she goes to the other side"

"God"

"C'mon Adam you could do it"

Adam ,I realized Jeff and Matts bestfreind I look to the other person in here It was Randy.

"Let me go!"

"No you need this"

"No I don't I need my brot-"

Before I could say my brothers Adam opened his mouth and sank his teeth in my neck "Ohhh god" I moaned,It felt so good,But I needed the let go,I whimpered,he bit his wrist so hard I saw blood coming out of it.I needed it he untied my hands really quickly I grabbed his wrist "Drink pretty NOW!" I slowly drank the was so moaned and snatch his wrist away and led me too the shower and started kissing me on the neck ,licking the wounds I moaned at the feeling he picked me up and I wraped my legs around his started kissing hungrily his hands slowly undid my shirt and my hands undid his shirt I started kissing his neck I undid his undid his I was left with my black thong and bra ,he was left with his boxers,"Adam i'm.....Hungry" "Drink from me I'm your master drink" I started kissing his neck and my fangs,Hay I have fangs they sunk in his neck,he moaned and I slowly pulled away he started undoing my bra I tore off his boxers ,He took of my thong and he slowly slid inside of me."Ohhh..Adam do we need protection?" "No Vampires don't get pregnant" "Ohhh...uhh" "Yes Ohh god yes Jordan so tight" "Adam....so....big and hard" We kept moaning so loud,Hay we vampires don't get Sex is finally gave up It was 23 minutes I came out like a sexy vampire about to its the Sexy vampire that has change my eyes were red,I was pale,My fangs were they were pointy hey you could call me the Living Dead girl.

"We gotta get ready for the show ,here Jordan"

Adam handed me some pills.

"What are these for?"

"To keep you alive"

"From what"

"Well you need to to take these so you won't bite your step brothers."

"What if I get hungry"

"Don't Feed on anyone luckly Grangel gave you a blood bottle"

"Thankz GrANGEL"

"You welcome."

"Jordan ,You can't feed on no1 not any means nesscary"

"Okay Ill see you guys"

I gave Adam a quick kiss on the lips,got the Blood bottle put it in my pocket and walked out of the lockeroom and walked off to my step brothers lockeroom and I walked in Matt and Amy was making out on the couch.

"Matt!"

"Oh Hey Jordan Wait one sec"

"KK"

"Amy I need to talk to her"

"Bye Matty"

I glared at her she gave me a 'Fuck Off Bitch' she was out and I turned to Matt.

"Where were you?"

"Adams Lockeroom"

"Why were you there?"

"Grangel and Adam needed to talk to mE"

"wHY?"

"Personal"

"No you tell me why?"

"None of your buisness"

"Bitch Tell me why?"

"No"

"Tell Me?"

"Get on your knees and Beg"

He did What I told him and begged.

"Look into my eyes"

He looked.

"Jordan your...eyes"

"Yes"

"There Red"

"Leave or I'll make you"

"No"

Thats when He wash thrown out of the Lockeroom by Adam.

"Ha"

"Adam Baby"

"What?"

I kissed him on the lips so Matt could see.

"You Adam leave her alone."

"No"

"Jordan come here to me"

"No"

Thats when somebody walked in when he should'nt have to.


	9. Im a Vampire,and Matt thinks Im Pregnant

Thats when somebody walked in when he should'nt have to.

I frozed when I saw Rey Mysterio standing at the doorway.

"Jordan...''

"Hay Rey"

"Jordan..Your eyes there..."

He looked into my eyes.

"Red"

"Yes"

"Adam!"

"Rey I know what you said not to do"

"You didn't"

"Yes Rey Grangel was craving"

"So!!! but It's Jordan"

"Like you care Rey"

"What do you mean 'Like I care' Of course I care"

"You know the secret"

"Jordan,Rey has been one for a long time"

"How Long Adam?"

"Since I came to the WWF"

"Oh"

"Well Jordan Why don't you explain to your brother about what were talking about?"

"You sure?"

"Yes"

"Rey?"

"You need to"

"But I don't think I could,Tell him,I need to tell Jeff"

"TELL ME WHAT!!!TELL ME SOMETHING THAT IS SOMETHING TO DO WITH MY SISTER!"Matt shouted.

"WERE VAMPIRES!!!"

Matt was shocked, Matt looked at Adam,He slowly nodded,He looked at Rey,he nodded,he looked at me,I nodded.

"Jordan Is this what Grangel and Adam were talking about?"

"Yes Matt and Adam...Do you think I should Tell him? "

"If you want"

Tears started welling up in my face and Rey and Adam hugged me,But except Matt.

"Matt I lost my...my...my"

"Jordan tell me it's okay"

"Virginity to Adam"

"ADAM YOU RAPED HER!!"

"I didnt she needed to has something in her stomach."

"Shes pregnant!!!"

"No she can't shes a vampire"

"YEA BUT WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING STUPID LIKE THAT!!"

While Matt and Adam are arguing Lets she what Rey and Jordan are talking about (CONVO IN SPANISH SO MATT AND ADAM WONT LISTEN)

"Jordan?"

"Yea Rey"

"Why Did you choose this path?"

"I didnt ,I was pulled into a dark room ,Grangel put a cloth over my mouth,2 or 1 hour later,I wake up being carried by Grangel,he takes me to Adams Lockeroom and he starts untieing me,no wait Adam untied me after he bit my neck,it felt so good.I needed to eat from him, he let me have vampire sex with him."

"Are you okay?Did he force you?"

"No but It was good ,But I didnt want my first time with Him?"

"Who did you want it with?"

"...You..."

"Me-"

"Yea I know its stupid but you have a girlfreind"

"No she was a victim"

"What!"

"Yea,I didnt want you to know what I was"

"But so What do you think of me now as a vampire?"

"I think your the sexiest vampire,let me see your teeth?"

I open them.

"WOW! Adam gave you the full set."

"Yea,What about yours?"

He showed me them,they were very pointy.

"Wow,Did he give you the full set?"

"Gangrel told him not to."

"Oh,HEy Do you wanna light go hunting tonight?"

"You sure."

"Yea"

"Ok ."

"Oh and One more thing REy?"

"Yea."

"Come here"

Rey leaned closer and "Closer" I put my lips to his so they were kiss was ,the best kiss you could ever pulled away,he smiled.

"Thank you Rey-Rey"


	10. A New WWF Extreme Diva

_Rey leaned closer and "Closer" I put my lips to his so they were kiss was ,the best kiss you could ever pulled away,he smiled._

_"Thank you Rey-Rey" _

After that kissed we shared it was beautiful,he walked out to get ready for his match,Matt and Adam kept arguing if I was pregnant or instead of stepping in,I walked to Jeffs room.

"Hay Jeff you there?"

"Come in."

I walked in,he was lacing up his boots,I walked over to were he was sitting on the bench.

"Jeff can I tell you something."

"That your a vampire,and you lost your virginty to Adam,when you wanted to loose it to Rey."

"How did you know?"

"Rey came in and told me."

"Ah.....you mad?"

"No,but why did you lose it?"

"It happened"

"Ok well I'm go to match bye."

"bYE jEFFY."

We hugged,I sat in the lockeroom for awhile,I wondered if my dad is there,I have not talk to him since the Lieing situation,I pull out my celly and dial his number,I wait patienally till he picks up.....Bam!.

"Hello"

"Dad."

"Jeff"

"No"

"Matt"

"No"

"Jordan"

"Yea"

"Hay baby girl"

"Hay listen,I know we havent talk to each other in while but-"

"Jord,Its Okay"

"Huh?"

"I forgive you baby girl."

"Thank you daddy"

"Anytime baby girl and Im sorry for keeping it from you and I will call you to wish you a happy birthday."

"Thank you daddy and dad"

"yea"

"I love you."

"I love you to babygirl,know I gotta go Im going to play cards with my freind I'll see you."

"Bye Daddy."

"Bye"

I hung up the phone,and I totally forgot tommorow is my b-day I need to talk to Vince for the Job.I got up outta Jeffs lockeroom,and walked to Vince's Office,since it wasnt very far away,I knocked on the door "Come In" I opened the door.

"Hi Vince."

"Oh Hay..Jordan right?"

"Yes sir,Jordan Hardy"

"Ok well you up for the job."

"O,yes sir Im turning 15 tommorow so Im ready for the job."

"Ah,Yes you are so well my people are getting the contracts for you so they will be ready tommorow."

"Thank you sir and,,Well I was wondering on a storyline for me."

"Well,you are gonna be on Smackdown and you be introduced by The Hardyz,of course, and you apparently are not so happy about Lita on the team."

"Im already."

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Ok,Well The HARDYZ help Lita become the WWE Womens Champion,Later that night,And while your brothers are in the ring celebrating with her,you leave the Now this will start on the next Tuesday taping of soon and you will do a promo going backstage to your lockeroom,and you run into Rey Mysterio,you know yall talk and greet and hug,then after that you start devolping a crush and Matt and Jeff are not happy."

"Im starting to like it."

"OK,so you have an unepected Match with Lita and during that match,I come out and annouce it that it will be a steel cage match."

"I like it."

"Matt and Jeff are not happy they come out of the ring but too late the cage is in place,Lita is terrified,but you just smirk and start doing horrible things,Matt and Jeff and trying to get in there and begging you to stop and finally you finsh her off with you finishing move called...What is it you said?"

"Widows Peak."

"Oh and you pin her,the cage is being hired up and Matt and Jeff comfort you just leave the ring and stand at the ramp and we dont have it quite done but it will be done."

"Okay so thats it what about me and Rey?"

"You and Rey,Will have a kiss 4 tapings after that."

"Okay."

"And Jordan have a great birthday"

"Thankz"

"Bye Jordan."

"Bye Vince and thankz for the job."

"Anytime,but hay im gonna get alot of ratings."

"You wlecome."

"And Jordan we need a song for tron."

"hmmm,Either Eminem's Toy soilders,or,Rob Zombies Living Dead Girl you pick?"

"Ok ill let you know tommorow Ill call you Bye Jordan."

"Bye Vince."

I shook hands with him and walked outta the room to Matts Lockeroom,He was in a surprise and Lita will to.

(Who is this irrestibles creature who has an insaciable love for the dead?)  
Living Dead Girl!

Rage in the cage  
And piss upon the stage  
There's only one sure way  
To bring the giant down  
Defunct the strings  
Of cemetary things  
With one flat foot  
On the devil's wing

Crawl on me  
Sink into me  
Die for me  
Living Dead Girl

Crawl on me  
Sink into me  
Die for me  
Living Dead Girl

Raping the geek  
And hustling the freak  
Like a hunchback juice  
On a sentimental noose  
Operation filth  
They love to love the wealth  
Of an SS Whore  
Making scary sounds

Crawl on me  
Sink into me  
Die for me  
Living Dead Girl

Crawl on me  
Sink into me  
Die for me  
Living Dead Girl

Psyclone Jack  
Hallucinating Hack  
Thinks Donna Reed  
Eats dollar bills  
Goldfoot machine  
Creates another fiend  
So Beautiful,  
They make you kill

Crawl on me  
Sink into me  
Die for me  
Living Dead Girl

Crawl on me  
Sink into me  
Die for me  
Living Dead Girl

Blood on her skin  
Dripping with Sin  
Do it again  
Living Dead Girl

Blood on her skin  
Dripping with Sin  
Do it again  
Living Dead Girl

I walked in to suspect Matt will be there, but it was her.


	11. In The End u go 2 her

_I walked in to suspect Matt will be there, but it was her._

"Hi Bitch" Amy said with an icy glare.

"Hi Skank" I replyed.

"Ho"

"Lesbo"

"Cheating Skank"

Amy stayed quiet.

"See and I guessed you cheating on my Bro"

"No im not you bitch."

She slapped me,"Oh no you didnt." "Oh yes I did" I slapped her she puched me,I got up and started punching her on the floor "You BITCH!!!" "No im not Ha you caught me I am cheat-" before she could finsh that sentence and slapped her,we started fighting,throwing things at each other and Matt and Jeff WALKED in.

"Jordan!!!"

"AMy!!"

Jeff pulled me off,Matt pulled Amy off.

"What Happened?"

"Nothing" I replyed while straightning myself.

"Cmon you two cant just fight?!"Matt yelled.

"Ask your bitch."

"Jordan watch your mouth!!!"Jeff yelled.

"Yea watch your mouth pretty face."

"You watch yours I wouldnt be talking if I were you."

"What do you mean?"

"Im sayin you be in hospital this friday after im done debuting and kicking your ass and winning!"

"Please it just a match which I always win."

"Yea with Matt distratcing the Ref and Jeff helping you."

"So"

"I bet you not gonna win because they can't help you."

"Yes they can."

"No because its the very first Women vs Women match in a steel cage!"

Amy stayed silent.

"No Help No were to go just me and you and a cage"

I left after I said the Snetence.

I'm the textbook definition of a rebel  
I see the crumble over left and I've got go right  
I'm always in some trouble  
To me life ain't fun unless you're in a good fight

So the more you're good to me  
The more I try to get you to leave

All my life I've made excuses  
Pushing you away, saying that you're not for me  
All my life...  
I tried everything  
In the end it was you  
In the end, in the end it was you

All I wanna do is have a good time  
Let the beat go through me and just take me away  
You've been trying to get with me for a while  
And I've been telling you to save that for another day

So the more you're good to me  
The more I try to get you to leave

All my life I've made excuses  
Pushing you away, saying that you're not for me  
All my life...  
I tried everything

In the end it was you  
In the end, in the end it was you

No no no  
I never would've thought  
You'd be the one  
That I'd be with in the end

I never would've dreamd  
That you and me  
Were be together in the end

All my life I've made excuses  
Pushing you away, saying that you're not for me  
All my life...  
I tried everything  
In the end it was you  
In the end, in the end it was you

All my life I've made excuses  
Pushing you away, saying that you're not for me  
All my life...  
I tried everything  
In the end it was you  
In the end, in the end it was you


	12. Surprise To The Birthday Girl

September 12 2000

Baby, i know that right about know  
you think we aint gonna make it.  
But dont worry, believe in me  
And call my name whenever you need me  
I'll always be there for you  
no matter what my daddy says

Daddy i'm in love with a thug  
daddy i'm in love with a gangsta.  
daddy i'm in love with a thug,  
dont be mad cause i'm in love with a gangsta

i never thought that i would meet the girl  
that would stick around even though  
you told me that your parents used to say " I TOLD YOU SO! "  
he's a bald headed gangsta,  
and through his eyes I see insanity  
but girl that never stopped you,  
and till this day i rock you  
your my girl, and your the one  
thats always been around  
when i needed love, you held me tight,  
you kissed me through the night.  
people told you that i was violent,  
people told you that i was crazy,  
but still we both remained as one  
when you feel pain, i feel the pain.  
you never left my side,  
when you was mad,  
you kept it all inside  
you never told me,  
matter of fact you used to hold me  
and that is just like loving  
Like the world was made for me and you  
Your so damn strong, I dedicate to you this song.  
Cause your the woman, thats seen  
the way i've now became a man.  
I now make money off my rap,  
don't need to take fools off the map.  
But i will if i have to.  
Don't think that I went soft.  
All things be the same.  
I'll put a hole inside your brain.

Daddy i'm in love with a thug  
daddy i'm in love with a gangsta.  
daddy i'm in love with a thug,  
dont be mad cause i'm in love with a gangsta (2xs)

imma thank you for them times  
you put a smile upon my face  
you've always been able to make me see  
that life be rough but i be tough  
i gotta keep on fighting  
all them trials and tribulations  
life aint never been fair  
but i gotta stay on top to make it through.  
i gotta make it  
cant let no motherfucker take it.  
i always keep it real  
with the shit that i reveal.  
i cant let go, them evil thoughts  
that creep up all inside me.  
i gotta maintain composure  
cause the devil walks beside me.  
got good and bad upon my shoulders  
but i feel them heavy  
im so deranged  
my minds insane  
i'm cursed, I'm dead already  
but what am i to do  
when death keeps calling out my name  
i feel the pain  
but i wont complain  
i'll sit and watch the rain  
i start sitting and reminscing  
bout them times we used to have  
all them times we still be having  
cause its you that gots the man in me  
thoughts that make me see  
how much i love you  
i put no one above you  
and i'm always thinking of you

Daddy i'm in love with a thug  
daddy i'm in love with a gangsta.  
daddy i'm in love with a thug,  
dont be mad cause i'm in love with a gangsta

i wanted to sweat you  
since the very first day that i met you  
but girl you made me wait  
do you remember our first date  
i tried to grab your hand  
you pushed me back and told me to stop  
when all that i wanted to do  
was hold that hand try to make you mine.  
whoever thought that you and me  
would get to be what we now be.  
two joined as one forever  
you and i we'll stick together  
baby your the one  
that made me realize  
that life is what you make it  
and without you I wont make it.

thats right  
i know yous in love with this gangsta  
a real g coming out that sd  
baby, its just you and me  
for eternity  
know what i'm saying?

Daddy i'm in love with a thug  
daddy i'm in love with a gangsta.  
daddy i'm in love with a thug,  
dont be mad cause i'm in love with a gangsta

this is going out  
to the one  
thats made my life complete  
for you have got to be  
an angel sent from up above  
cause aint no other girl that  
would've put up with the kinda shit i do  
i'm a criminal.  
i'm a gangsta.  
and i do all that kinda shit that evil fools do  
but you stick by me.  
no matter what happens and  
I love you  
much respect.

Daddy i'm in love with a thug  
daddy i'm in love with a gangsta.  
daddy i'm in love with a thug,  
dont be mad cause i'm in love with a gangsta

Thats what I am,I am in love with a gangsta,not just any gangsta,but a latino is my everything remember that kiss,It was a I wish I could tell him really but I don't know How to do it? I'm a vampire for christ am I suppose to Coaporate with this,My thoughts were interupted by Eddie Guerrero.

"Hi Chica"

"Hay Eddie."

"Man you one fine mamasita."

"Dont think your getting lucky Eddie"

"Dang....But Hay Can you come with Me to the Caferteria?"

"Why Eddie?"

"Because Rey wants to talk to you okay"

"Okay."

I went went with Eddie to the caferteria when I got there Eddie told me to wait and close my eyes,so I did, then I felt something pushing me thru the doors and Eddie whispered to my ear "Open yours eyes chica." I opened them and....

"SURPRISE!!!!"

I looked around almost the whole entire WWF was there,My

brothers,Rey,Eddie,Dave,Adam,Hunter,Ric,shawn,Andrew,Kurt,Albert,Trish,Sharmell,Christy,Jaquliene,Chyna,,Bret,Rowdy,John,Rand,I could go on but there was so many wreslers,But there wasnt Amy,Idk I had a feeling I should make up with her she was kinda hard to deal with but I should Make up with I need to celebrate my b-day,and I didnt even notice the presents there was alot omg,but then there was the fabulous Double Fudge Stuff Chocolate Cake.

"Omg I cant believe yall' did this."

"We had to Jord." Matt said.

"Yea and plus next Friday is your debut!"Jeff yelled.

Everyone cheered,I had this huge happy grin on my face.

"Hey WIPE THAT GRIN OFF YOUR FACE AND LETS DIG INTO THIS dELIOUS cAKE!!!" Matt siad.

"Ok"

"Wait every1 gather around so we could sing Happy Birthday."Jeff said.

"You dont have too."

"Yes we have too okay ready 1..2..3! "

WWF SuperstarS:  
Happy birthday to you  
you belong to the zoo  
with the tigers and lions  
and the monkeys like you.

Happy birthday to you,  
happy birthday to you.  
Happy birthday dear _Jordan_

Happy Birthday!!!.

My POV

I blew out the candles and and smile and every 'yayed' cherred' eveyrthing then every started eating the cAKE.I smiled. I ate some too and I went to the presents But the guys wanted me to open theirs so I started with Matts Gift,I quickly started ripping the presen,I gasped when I saw a two star-shaped earings,and a Name necklace with 'Jordan' on it I hugged him."

"Thank you Matty."

"Oh it wasnt from the earings were not the necklace wasnt it was from Amy."

"Amy..I thought she hated me."

"Well she wanted to say sorry "

"Ok I will repay her later right now im in for gifts"

I opened the rest of the gifts I got a new cell phone from Jeffy,a mp3 from Dave and Ric,a offical DX and Hardyz Jersey personiled from Shawn and Hunter,I got a bad ass t-shirt that read in blue letters "The Sexiest Chick alive!!!!" from T&A,and Angle shirt from Kurt,a new laptop from Adam,DX,Chyna,John,Jeff,Matt,AMy,EVolution apparently they all chipped in for the laptop since my laptop was crashed, but I didnt get a present from Rey-Rey,I asked Matt and he said to meet Rey at the hotel so I opened the ladies gifts they were all kinky stuff haha but my brothers were obivuolosy pissed so I didnt want to get in trouble but I didnt I care so I went into Matts rental car since I knew how to drive hay im 15 Jeff taught me when I was 14 So I went to the Hotel.I got outta the car and Went to my room I opened the door...and gasped...there was Rey with a Rose in his hand.

"Rey...you.."

"Yes memeber you told me your first time was with Adam but you wanted it to be with Me."

"Yea"

"Well since its your brothers approval...welll..I was wondering if we wanted to make love."

"I would."

"OK come here."

"But do we need to-"

Before she could finish Rey kissed her , his tongue circling her lips begging her to open them. She did and immediately his tongue was searching her mouth finding the hot spots causing Jordan to moan into his mouth. Now it was her turn probing every space in his mouth while running her fingers up and down his body. Their tongues rolled over each other searching, each time more passionately than the next. Jordan reached down and pulled Jordan's shirt over her head, and was happy to see that she wasn't wearing a bra. Immediately his mouth was on her breast sucking and teasing her already herd nipple, and rolling the other nipple between his fingers, eliciting another moan from Jordan. She tilted his head up for a kiss and began pulling at the buttons on his shirt. She started kissing his neck and then a trail down his sculpted chest till his shirt was completely off. Then she worked her way down to his pants. With one swift movement his pants and boxers were off exposing his throbbing erection. She leaned down and kissed the head of his cock and snaked her tongue around the shaft, causing Rey to moan,"I want to feel you on me, please baby" Jordan complied and slowly inched his cock into her mouth, her tongue swirling around it. Her hands caressed his balls, while she sucked. "Faster baby please, he moaned. She slowly started pumping in and out, then faster. Rey put his hand on the back of her head begging her to take more of him inside. As she did he came in her mouth, and she swallowed every bit of his hot juices. "Now it's your turn baby," he said lifting Jordan up and pulling her pants and panties off throwing them aside. He lay her on the bed and kissed his way down to her most sensitive regions. He kissed her slit and nosed them apart and was immediately massaging her clit his his tongue. His touch sent her whirling her back arched as he began sucking on her clit. "Rey," she moaned, " I need you inside of me" He looked up,"not quite yet baby, and he kissed her letting her taste herself as his fingers entered her slowly moving in and out. "Rey baby, your torturing me, fuck me now," she moaned "come on I need you in me, fuck me baby" With that he was inside her his warm cock growing as her felt her warmth wrap around his cock. He slowly moved in and out fingering her clit,"come for me Jordan, he said still pumping."Come on Rey fuck me, harder, come on fuck me good." with that he picked up the pace withdrawing a few inches and slamming back into her. 'Yes, Rey yes," she bit his shoulder to stifle a scream. "Come with me Rey ," she urged. He felt her tighten around his cock, and she began to writhe under him. As her orgasm rocked through her in sent Rey straight into his own and he exploded into her. Spent, he lay on top of her. She kissed his forehead," I love you Rer""I love you JoRDAN" as they became silent they looked into each others eys and fell asleep in theier arms.

I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.(my dreams)  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry. (I cry)  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.

A/N REVIEWS AND I COPIED THE SEX SCENE FROM CANDLELIT PLEASURES SITE I DIDNT GET TO WRITE ONE YET SO ILL PROMISE NOT COPY THE NEXT ONE


	13. Morning Sex and Practicing and Donuts

8:26 AM Morning

.

"Hey jordan get your but up!" Jeff yelled What the Hell would Jeff be up this early I thought

"No 5 more mins"

"JORDAN NATYLA HARDY!!!GET YOUR BUT UP AND LETS GO TRAIN YOU NEED TO GET READY FOR YOUR DEBUT!!!"

"NO!!!"

"SHUT UP AN-"

"MAKE ME JEFF"

Suddenly Jeff came in when I was in Rey arms,I hate it when he does that,"Hay!!!"

"Get up and get ready and take a shower."

"UUHHHH NO I wanna be with Rey-Rey"

"Sweety Train I ll be with you when Jeff leaves."

"He will never leave Rey"

"Its okay He will. Jeff leave and Ill make sure she gets ready."

"You better be ready in 30 mins."

"45" I protested

"40 and thats it."

"Fine!"

"And Jord."

"Yea Jeff."

"Matt says Hi."

"UHHHHHHH"

Jeff laughed and lefted.I was so pissed I hate it when he makes me mad,but I still love he is gone I turn to Rey he has the smirk on his face.

"What are you smirking at?"

"Well since Jeff is gone and we got 4o mins You want a quickie?Vampire Action."

"Okay But Can you feed off of me and Ill do you?"

"Yea okay come here."

Quiero que sepas que todos los dias  
(MC Magic baby) Solo pienso en ti (DJ Kane)  
Eres la reina de mi vida (Welcome to Magic City)  
Mi corazon es para ti (Come on)  
I wanna treat you like a queen  
I wanna love you tonight  
Sexy lady with the pretty brown eyes (Yeah) let me know if you down to ride (Come on)

I remember when i met you  
You was standing with your friends at the bar looking so fly  
From the hotel suite to the bubbles in the bath tub  
No matter what you want to do i got your back love  
Let me give it to you baby let me rub your back  
As a matter of a fact  
With the lights down low with the beat thats slow imma make you loose control  
Let me touch them private places  
Homerun hit like four bases  
Making all them sexy faces  
Damn girl you drive me crazy  
I wont stop until the panties drop  
Foggy windows in the parking lot  
Holiday inn or the Marriott  
Dime lo que quieras i make it real hot

Quiero que sepas que todos los dias  
solo pienso en ti  
eres la reina de mi vida  
mi corazon es para ti  
mi amore  
I wanna treat you like a queen  
I wanna love you tonight  
Sexy lady with the pretty brown eyes let me know if you down to ride

(let me know girl)

Let me treat that body like a playground  
From the top of the slide to the merry go round  
Dont stop 'til you get enough  
Til your eyes roll back and your legs lock up  
Ooh wee i know you like that feeling when im killing  
That kitty cat cat and i break your back and you lose your breathe like a cardiac  
Must me that sex maniac in me  
Gotta hit it one time or maybe three  
You know that i gotta make it hotter than a hundred degrees  
Tell me one thing  
In the morning when you wake up  
What you wanna do  
Yo quiero hacer el amor with nobody else than you

I told you lady that im going to love you so right  
Let me touch that body in the places that nobody has ever touched before  
Let me just love you right let me show you what i feel  
Your my one and only lady and that's why our love is so so real

Quiero que sepas que todos los dias  
solo pienso en ti  
eres la reina de mi vida  
mi corazon es para ti  
mi amore  
I wanna treat you like a queen  
I wanna love you tonight  
Sexy lady with the pretty brown eyes let me know if you down to ride (Come on yeah)

M-A-G-I-C C-I-T-Y  
Nasty boy records dot com  
From NBK to NB Ridaz to the magic city  
Another one baby come on (come on)  
M-A-G-I-C C-I-T-Y (come on)

40 mINUTES lATER

"Ohhhh god Rey...Yes"

"Yes Jordan....so..tight and wett...."

KONCK KNOCK

"jORDAN YOU READY?"

I didnt hear I kept moaning,Rey kept growling and moaning.

"JORDAN GET OUT NOW!?!?"

I stopped moaning,Rey stopped and slowly slid outta me.I I got out and put my robe on while Rey was getting dressed I opened the door,Their stood an angry Jeff and Matt Hardy and a bashful Amy Dumas.

"Hay Matty,Jeffy,Ames 5 more minutes I need to get dressed"

"Oh sure" Jeffy replyed.

"Yea I do I was in the middle of something Important."

"Oh yea sure all I heard was moans."

"YOU PERVERT MATT!!"

"No we came 5 minutes ago, all we heard was 'Oh goddd..yess"

"Shut up" I said embaressed

"Whatever just get dressed."

"Okay wait here."

"Okay"The threesome mortals replyed.

"Hay baby I gotta go train okay."

"Awwww"

"Dont whine baby It wont take that long okay."

"Okay"

"Ill see ya"

10 mins later

I got dressed in black men dickies xx small (of couse girl right here) and a black muslce T and some black fishnet arm bands,and to finsh it off a Hardy Hat and some black converses.I opened the door Jeff was pacing and Amy was texting and Matt was eating a donut .

"Matt where the hell did you get the donut?"

"Donut guy"

"Where?"

"Shawn was walking with 2 donuts and I asked him if I could have the chocolate one he sed aight."

"Okay yall ready to go."

"Yea Jeff was about to explode if you didnt take so long to get ready."

"Hay I made out wit-"

"Never Mind Jord" Jeff cut me off "Lets go" The Mortals and the vampire we all went to the lobby and out of there to Matts rental car and we all hopped into it of course I kept flicking thru station.

"No...No....No...No..Hell to the no....No..OOO"

Ciaras Like a boy came on so me and Amy sang to it cuz we all are like boys.(I know most of the songs are 08 07 but hey its Fanfiction)

Pull up your pants  
(Just Like Em')  
Take out the trash  
(Just Like Em')  
getting ya cash like em'  
Fast like em'  
Girl you outta act like ya dig  
(What I'm talkin' bout')  
Security codes on everything  
Vibrate so your phone don't ever ring  
(Joint Account)  
And another one he don't know about

Wish we could switch up the roles  
And I could be that...  
Tell you I love you  
But when you call I never get back  
Would you ask them questions like me?...  
Like where you be at?  
Cause I'm out 4 in the morning  
On the corna rolling  
Doing my own thing  
Ohh

What if I?...  
Had a thing on the side?  
Made ya cry?  
Would the rules change up?...  
Or would they still apply?...  
If I played you like a toy?...  
Sometimes I wish I did act like a boy

Can't be getting mad!  
What You Mad?  
Can't Handle that!  
Can't be getting mad!  
What you mad?  
Can't handle that!

Girl go head and be...  
(Just Like Em')  
Go run the streets  
(Just Like Em')  
come home late say sleep like em'  
Creep like em'  
Front with ya friends  
Act hard when you're with em' like em'  
(What)  
Keep a straight face when ya tell a lie  
Always keep an airtight alibi  
(Keep Him In The Dark)  
What he don't know won't break his heart

Wish we could switch up the roles  
And I could be that...  
Tell you I love you  
But when you call I never get back  
Would you ask them questions like me?...  
Like where you be at?  
Cause I'm out 4 in the morning  
On the corna rolling  
Doing my own thing  
Yea

What if I?...  
Had a thing on the side?  
Made ya cry?  
Would the rules change up?...  
Or would they still apply?...  
If I played you like a toy?...  
Sometimes I wish I did act like a boy

Can't be getting mad!  
What You Mad?  
Can't Handle that!  
Can't be getting mad!  
What you mad?  
Can't handle that!  
Can't be getting mad!  
What you mad?  
Can't handle that!  
Can't be getting mad!  
What you mad?  
Can't handle that!

If I was always gone  
With the sun getting home  
(Would Ya Like That?)  
Told you I was with my crew  
When I knew it wasn't true  
(Would Ya Like That?)  
If I act like you  
Walk A mile off in yo shoes  
(Would Ya Like That?)  
I'm messing with your head again  
Dose of your own medicine

What if I?...  
Had a thing on the side?  
Made ya cry?  
Would the rules change up?...  
Or would they still apply?...  
If I played you like a toy?...  
Sometimes I wish I did act like a boy

Can't be getting mad!  
What You Mad?  
Can't Handle that!  
Can't be getting mad!  
What you mad?  
Can't handle that!  
Can't be getting mad!  
What you mad?  
Can't handle that!  
Can't be getting mad!  
What you mad?  
Can't handle that!

If I played you...  
Would yo like that?  
Had friends...  
Would you like that?  
never call?  
Would you like that?  
Hell naw  
You wouldn't like that  
No!

What if I made ya cry!  
Would they still apply!  
What if I...  
If I played you like a toy  
Sometimes I wish I did act like a boy!

So after me and Amy finshed the song,Matt and Jeff looked at us like we were crazy."What?" me and amy asked

"Weird"They replyed

"Watevea"Was our reply.

"Ok we here"

Matt pulled up the Gym in Denver,we only had to leave Tommorow so might as well be my last day in all hed to the set-up ring.

"Okay Jordan and Amy get in the ring,Amy teach Jordan how to do grappling,punching-"

"Yea okay Matt I got it baby"

Amy gave Matt a peck on the lips.

"Eww"

"Watever"

"Wait?"

"What?"

"If me and Amy our gonna do the practice what are you gonna do?"

"We gonna go get breakfast"

"Sux"

"Whatever what do you want Ames?"

"Watcha u gonna get?"

"McDonalds"

"OO pancakes,sausage,and egg?"

"You Jord?"Jeff asked me.

"A mcgriddle and apple juice"

"Okay well see yal in 15 mins"

"Bye Jeffy,Matty"

I hugged my mortal brothers,then Amy hugged my Matty.

"Bye"

They said after they left then I turned to AMy.

"So....-"

"Im sorry"

"Wat?"

"Im sorry for being a bitch"

"Im sorry for being a skank"

"Im sorry for being a slut"

"Im sorry fro being a ho"

"Did you really cheat on my brother?"

"No I was just really,playling with ya."

"Oh well be my freind?"

"Of course"

We shared a little hugged.

"Hay di you know....like...Did Jeffy or Matty tell you anything about me?"

"That your a vampire and you lost your virginty to Adam when you wanted to loose it to Rey."

"God How does everyone know that?"

"Jeff told me"

"Curses Imma mess him up "

"Its okay Ill put my money on you."

We shared a lil laugh and got to tha we needed some music on,so I got out and put on Living Dead Girl by Rob Zombie.

"Wow,thats your theme song for your tron."

"Yea"

"Luv it."

"Thankz so lets practice my finisher tha twist of fate and widows peak."

"Girl T0F Is easy trust me"


	14. Tattos,Smokers,Drinkers like Confession

So Amy taught me the was right it was easy,after about 10 minutes in the training,Matt and Jeff cmae with our food,we ate,after that we were practicing...Have you ever met somebody that will love you like I do I'm going crazy, crazy for you and have you ever loved somebody that would give it all for you I'm going crazy, crazy for you Geminis Crazy for you was ringing I slid outta the ring and picked it up.

"Hello"

"Jordan?"

"Rey-Rey"

"Hay babygirl you coming I checked your blood bottle it was empty Are you hungry?"

"No not that much,Jeff and Matt brought me some food"

"Ok but you need to feed,we need to feed"

"What do you mean as in 'We'?"

"But that I mean you,me,Adam,Randy,Jay,Gangrel and thats it"

"Okay when?"

"Tonight at 9"

"God,baby"

"I know but we have to"

"Okay"

"And Jordan?"

"Yea?"

"Lets do a quicke"

"God your horny"

"I know but hurry"

"i'LL tRY"

"And baby?"

"Yea"

"I love you"

My heart was recreated it was love,I felt like I wanted to scream my heart out0.

"I love you too I gotta go"

"See ya"

"Bye"

"Bye"

I hung up at the phone,and slide back into the ring.

"Hay I gotta go guys"

"Why?"

"Uhhhh....Vampire troubles"

"Ahhhh..tell me what the real reason is."

"Okay the real reason is.......Rey wants to buy me some skittles"

"Jordan no smartmouth"

"K...Rey needs to take me hunting with the guys"

"Why?"

"Cuz I havent feed in 2 days"

"and..."

"And its not normal for a teenage vampire/wreslter to not feed for 2 days"

"Wow" was all Amy could say.

"Yea Ames 'WOW' "

"If you need to go hunting,Do it in style?"

"Really?"

"Yea ill take you to the mall"

"Amy!"

"wHAT?"

"....Nevermind...Dont get her in trouble"

"Okay well see ya"

Me and Amy practice for 10 more minutes and took a cab to the mall.I was surprised they had a Tatto/Body piercing shop in a mall and most of the mall was half of goth/emo stuff stores.

"Hay Amy lets go to that shop" I pointed to the Tatto shop.

"You sure?"

"I wanna get a tatto and a lip ring."

"Let me call Matt and ask him"

"UGHHHH"

"It wont take that long"

Amy ranged Matt.

"Hay baby Jordan wants to know something......She wants a tatto and a lip ring.....Babe calm down.....Yea I know it will last long....But she wants one....Okay....Really awsome...aND bABE?.....I want a pirecing too....Okay...Luv ya."

"Well?"

"He said you could have one but not big"

"Awsome"

"Yupp so lets get one."

2 hours later

3:45

Well I got a tatto that hurts like hell but it paid off and its on my left arm its a big blue star inside of it,it's another one thats black,another one that is purple,another....well its basically a rainbow star...and I got my lip ring and a belly buttom ring,Hay I broke Matt's rule,Hay I broke cause he hit me 3 days ago so I couldnt blame got one she got her nose that I got some black bras..for Rey..and some black hip huggers and checkerd vans and a sexy rainbow that we went to get something to eat,then we went the went thru the lobby..fast....to get away from fans..got to the elavator,after that stpid ding sound rang Amy went to hers with Matt and Jeff I went to Reys.I opened the door and there was the love of my life on the bed watching Tv and eating the rest of my skittles..I sigh...wait Hes eating my the rest skittles.

"Hay those are mine!"

"No they are not....Hay you got a tatto."

"Yea Why?"

"Its sexy"

"Hello sherlock I got me lip peired and my belly button"

"OOOO"

"Yeah "

"And Rey-Rey wants a passionate love making session?"

"He wants a quicke"

"Yea"

"well come over here and show me how a good girl does it."

"ok"

I went over to the bed,he got up,placed his hands on waist,and his lips connected with mine, he was begging for and entrance I opend my mouth,he moaned,he slowly laid me on the bed,and I wrapped my legs around his waist,he growled,and when me and him were gonna go further *KNOCK KNOCK*.

"Jordan?"Jeff knocked.

"What?"

"Open the door I need to talk to you"

"Why?"

"Importance"

"Later"

"NO JORDAN NATYLA HARDY GET YOUR BUT UP AND ANSWER THE DOOR"MATT YELLED.

"Ughhhhh"

"Go babe I'll wait"

"Okay"

I got up from the bed,and walked over to the door,and opened it,there stood two very angry hARDYZ.

"What do you want?"

"YOUVE BEEN DRINKING AND SMOKING!"

"WHAT!?!?!?"

"DONT WHAT ME JORDAN YOU HAVE."

"Matt lets talk to her comfortable and sit down."

"NO JEFF OUR BABY SISTER IS A VAMPIRE/WRESLTER/DRINKER/SMOKER!!HOW CAN I BE CALM?"

"WOAH WERE THE HELL ARE YOU GETTING THIS MATT!"

"RESOURSEs NOW THAT SHE IS,I THINK SHE DESERVES THIS"

His hand connected with my face so hard,I fell the ground crying to my cheek,I looked at them Jeff was beaing up Matt,Rey came over trying to soothe me,I regreted it I got my coat and ran out the room and got to the in and waited till it took to the lobby,it opened up Randy and Adam were talking,I ran pasted them I got outta the hotel I saw a park up ahead,I ran to it there was nobody,I ran up to the swings and slumped down the swing,and started crying and crying,....then suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around me,I looked up,short blond hair,has a trench coat on,wierd yellow glasses,Adam.

"Sshh..its..okay...sshh."

Adam was rubbing my back and hugging me.

"Adam I hate him" I sniffled

"No you dont Matt didnt mean to hit you"

"How did you know Matt hit me?"

"Sweetie....I'm your creator,I can feel when your hurt."

"You can"

"yea"

"I hate him"

"No you dont sure he found out about your secret"

Secret,thats right,I thought Natyla was gone but,she wasnt,see Natyla she is the bad side of me,Well when I was 13,I would drink and smoke,Can you imagine a 13-year-old girl smoking and drinking?WOW...Anyway I never got caught until I got too drunk I ended up almost killing myself,So I stopped and Matt and Jeff never knew....but know they know..But How?

"Jordan...earth to Jordan.."

"Huhh?"

"Did you hear me?"

"No"

"Well..I said go try to talk to Matt."

"Why?...All he is gonna do is hit me again...I have a feeling he doesnt love me anymore."

"He does still,I read his mind alot...Apparently he thinks of you as another twin of Jeff but prettier and more dramatic."

I let out a small laugh.

"Adam HoW come you could read his mind and I cant?"

"'Cuz I havent taught you how to"

"Okay."

"K"

"Walk me back to the hotel."

"Okay"

Adam picked me up and we slowly walked back to the hotel,He walked me to the room.I thanked him he gave me one last hug and walked off.I looked at the time it was 4:30,I opened the door and Rey had his hands on his head,Jeff was Matt.

"Hi"I whispered.

They looked up and Rey and Jeff came up and hugged me.

"God where were you babe?"

"Rey I was with Adam at the park"

"WHy?"

I told them from where I was running to the park all they to Adams hug.

"And thats it."

"Okay"

"Jeff its true"

"Whats true?"

"The part of me being a smoker/drinker."

"*gasp*No Jordan your lying"

"Its true"

"How long?"

"I was 13 when I HAD MY FIRST SMOKE AND DRINK."

"You still are?"Rey asked.

"No I stopped on my 14th birthday I was at my friends house cuz he thrown me a birthday party,see I did do to much things wit them He would always call me Natyla instead of Jordan,In fact every1 called me Natyla,Anyways,I did to much stupid things then I got to the point of doing something that will cost my life."

"What did you do?"Jeff asked.

"Almost chugged a beer with a bottle of pain killers."

"Why did you do that?"

"I didnt know."

"O"

"Well since this feels like Confession..I have something to tell you"

"What?"They both asked.

"I've been cutting myself for the past 5 days."

They looked at me as if I came home smellin like fresh bondage sex.

"Why?"Jeff asked.

"I needed pain."

"Well Jordan is that why you have scars?"

"Yea?"

"Rey have you seen the scars?"Jeff asked.

"Naw even is we were having-making love"

"Ahhhh"

"Jordan cmer"Jeff mointed

"Okay"

I went to his side he hugged me and I could tell he was breaking down,by the looks of his hug lasted about 10 minutes untl I broked the embrace when someone came in.

"Matt?"

"Yea Jordan Can we talk?"

"Are you gonna hit me?"

"No"

"You sure?"

"Yes"

"Okay"


	15. Daddy don't go please I'll be good for u

_I went to his side he hugged me and I could tell he was breaking down,by the looks of his hug lasted about 10 minutes untl I broked the embrace when someone came in._

_"Matt?"_

_"Yea Jordan Can we talk?"_

_"Are you gonna hit me?"_

_"No"_

_"You sure?"_

_"Yes"_

_"Okay"_

So me and Matt got in Matt's Corvette and went to a cafe couple blocks away,we didnt say anything till we odered our food,.

"So Jordan-"

"Why'd you hit me?"I cut him off.

"Ummm...well my-"I cut him off...again.

"yOUR EMOTION TOOK OVER YOU."

"Yea"

"Okay"

"You know you could've went Jeff's way"

"What do you mean by Jeff's way?"

"Sat down and talked it out"

"Yea she thats the problem."

"Thats not a problem"

"I know but there is a part of me that wants to hit you"

"Look MAtt control it"

"I dont know if I can control it"

"What do you mean you cant?"

"I just can't"

"You could and you would"

"How?"

"Me and Jeff will help you."

"Okay"

"Matt you understand that I love you right?"

"Yes and I love you to more than I'll ever will cause if something happens to you me and Jeff,and Rey and dad will be hurt"

"Yes but ya'll will always know you and Rey and Jeff and Dad that I love yall"

The waiter came over with our food and ate it,on they way back to the hotel,I was looking out the window and... Tell me can I talk to you girl where do you come from I've been looking for you all of my life MC Magics All My Life came on I knew it was Rey.

"Hello"

"Hay baby you need to come over were leaving in 1 hour?"

"What?!"

"I know but you need to hurry"

"God...okay I'll see ya"

"Bye babes"

"Bye Bye"

I hung up and turned over to Matt."

"Matt I need to go over to the hotel"

"Yall need to hurry"

"Yupp. Yupp."

"Ok"

Matt alost went 80,god that fast,Ok my life has been weird for today,(Last Day in Denver) First,Morning Sex,Practicing,Talk,Mall shopping,Tattos,Confession,Hitting,Apoligizing,To me constanly changing my anyway We alread back to the Hotel and Rushed thru the fans and to the elavator,got to the room,and Matt got to his,and I got to mine,Rey was packing my bags and his.

"Rey you know I could do that"

Rey looked at me and picked me up,I wrapped my legs around him,I smirked he growled,"As much as I want that we need to finish packing"

"But after we done packing you want aa quickie."

"Jeez,I thought I was the Horny one."

"Well lets do it for a lil bit."

"Jordan as much as I.....ohh godd"

I let my slip and grasp his member.

"What was that?"I ask suddectively.

"God come here"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

8:45....

8:50....

"JORDAN HARDY"Adam yelled.

"REY MYSTERIO"Randy yelled.

"GET OUT KNOW!"RAted RKO YELLED(Now I know Rated RKO doesnt start till 06 but hay its fanfcition).

The knocking won't stop and yet me and Rey get up and put are clothes on and get ready,I put the clothes Amy bought me,AND rEY DRESSED opened the door there Rated RKO,and Gangel and Jay.

"Hay guys"Rey said.

"Don't 'hay guys' us we've been waiting for 30 mins what happen?"Gangrel asked.

"Well a lil adult stuff" I spoked.

"Nevermind lets go"Jay said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

NO ONES POV

11:00...

11:30...

(Ay!)So live your life, (Ay!, Ay ay ay) You steady chasing that paper (Ay!) Just live your life (Oh!, Ay ay ay) Ain't got no time for no haters (Ai'nt got time for 'em; Gram postal, homie) Just live your life (Ay!, Ay ay ay) No telling where it'll take you Just live your life (Oh!, ay ay ay) (Hey yo, We did it again, homie!) Cause I'm a paper chaser (Throw your hands up) Jordan's phone kept ringing for 4th time

Voice mail box:

"Hay this is Jordan sorry I can't reach your call but hay I'll get back to you....I think IDK But i'LL Get back to you Hugs-N-Spanks Jordan bye!"

"Jordan this IS Jeff something is wrong with Daddy he is diesed or something he needs us I ask Vince for 3 days off he agreed so we need to be IN Cameron prontoe get back at your bros know ASAP!!!"

He drops his suitcase by the door  
She knows her daddy won't be back anymore  
She drags her feet across the floor  
Tryna hold back time to keep him holding on  
And she says

Daddy Daddy don't leave  
I'll do anything to keep you  
Right here with me  
Can't you see how much I need you

Daddy Daddy don't leave  
Mommy's saying things she don't mean  
She don't know what she's talking about  
Somebody hear me out

Father listen  
Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go  
Father save him  
I would do anything in return  
I'll clean my room  
Try hard in school  
I'll be good  
I promise you  
Father, Father  
I pray to you

Now she hasn't slept in weeks  
She don't want to close her eyes cause she's scared that he'll leave  
They tried just about everything  
It's getting harder now  
For him to breathe  
And she says

Daddy Daddy don't leave  
I'll do anything to keep you  
Right here with me  
Can't you see how much I need you

Daddy Daddy don't leave  
The doctors are saying things they told me  
They don't know what they talking about  
Somebody hear me out

Father (father) listen (listen)  
Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go (don't have to go)  
Father (father) save him  
I would do anything in return  
I'll clean my room  
Try hard in school  
I'll be good  
I promise you  
Father, Father  
I pray to you

Please don't let him go (don't let him go)  
I'm begging you so (I'm begging you so)  
There open his eyes  
There ain't no more time  
To tell him that I love him more  
The many thing in the world  
Is Daddy's little girl

Father (father) listen (listen)  
Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go (don't have to go)  
Father (father) save him  
I would do anything in return  
I'll clean my room  
Try hard in school  
I'll be good  
I promise you  
Father, Father

She was Daddy's Little Girl  
Mmmmm Oh


	16. Im not just a vampire im an EMO Vampire

_She was Daddy's Little Girl  
Mmmmm Oh_

So I came back at around 12:00 and as for you,I was fucking tired,but the hunting paid off,I got to learn how to kill someone,but I feel for there life but whatever,and I drank from someone's neck,and Rey and Adam taught me how to communicate with them if I was in any kind of trouble,Gangrel taught me how to read someone's mind,and Randy taught me how to persuade guys to the ally,Jay taught me how to well how to disguise myself it was weird but I liked it,so we came back to the hotel,Adam,Gangrel,Jay,and Randy went to their and Rey went to our room,once we got there my phone was ringing _Know thats what I forgot to take Ow well I better pick it up _sO i WENT TO THE TABLE,WHERE IT WAS,AND PICKED IT UP.

"Hello,this is Jordan."

"JORDAN WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN"JEFF YELED.

"I told you I was going hunting with the guys"

"You did'nt take your phone."

"No I forgot it."

"Jordan we have been trying contact you for the past---Well I dont know how many hours but we need to talk to you"

"What do you want?"

"Daddy is sick."

My hEart immediateilly sank Oh my god no no no not my daddy.

"Seriously stop playing I don't believe you."

"Jordan you got 're flying to NC tommorow I already asked Vince for 3 days off okay?"

"Okay"

"Pack okay,We will drive to the airport tommorow you got it babygirl.?"

"Yes"

"Okay,Bye"

"Bye"

I hung up,Life sucks first my daddy gets sick,I have to constanly change my tone on my phone,I sighed I need to cut myself,I looked over at Rey,he's crashed.I slowly walk over the bathroom,cloes the door and grab razor and slid it down my wrists,my blood aint red it's blue,I wonder O yay I'm a vampire my blood is different colors,any way I go down the other wrist as I'm sliding it down a song comes to my head.

Maybe I'm the one  
Maybe I'm the one who is the schizophrenic psycho (yeah)

She lays down on the fresh lawn  
She can make everything magical  
But she tied one on big time  
And it makes me wanna rewind  
To back in the days when we were young  
When everything was like a loaded gun  
Ready to go off at any minute  
And you know we're gonna win again (yeah)

Maybe I'm the one  
Maybe I'm the one who is the schizophrenic psycho (yeah)  
Maybe I'm the one  
Maybe I'm the one who is the paranoid Flake-oh

She lays down on the sidewalk  
Never very analytical  
She is something simply beautiful  
Re-appear when you feel magical  
To back in the days when we were young  
When everything was like a loaded gun  
Ready to go off at any minute  
Yeah you know we're gonna win again

You're the one, you're the one who is the schizophrenic psycho

You're the one, you're the one who is the schizophrenic psycho

You're the one, you're the one who is the schizophrenic psycho

Back in the days when we were young  
When everything was like a loaded gun  
Ready to go off at any minute  
And you know we're gonna win again

You're the one, you're the one who is the schizophrenic psycho!

After I'm done I clean the blood throw away the razor,replace it with a new one,get out of the restroom,change into my black and green old DX jumpers and The new "R.I.P WCW" shirt and crawl into the bed and go to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

7:30....

7:45....

5 minutes later I woke up with someone pounding on me and Rey's door I groan and got my lazy ass up I opened it and 2 thirds of the Hardyz are looking at me with thier bags.

"Jordan you ready?"

"Guys it 7:50 what can possibly flight be booked at that time?"

"The one with a private jet that will leave at 9"

"Youre playing."

"Nope we booked it so we wouldnt get the fans."

"Ok give 10 minutes"

"okay"The daredevil highflyers replyed.

20 minutes later

During those 20 minutes

"Baby wake up."I kept shaking Rey

Rey's Dream

"Jordan even thought I know you for a little while I have truly love you and well...-"I bent down with one knee up,and pulled out the ring."Will you marry me?"

"Baby you need to wake up.."

"What?"

"Wake up!......."

Reality

Jordan's POV

"hUhhhh..What Jordy?"Rey asked after 4 minutes of not waking up when I asked him to.

"I'm leaving"

"What Jordan no you can't I truly love you and why are you leaving please don't"

"No not like that I have to go back to Cameron."

"WHy?"

"Daddy got sick and my bros ask time off only 3 days ok?"

"Ok I love you"

"I love you too"

I kissed him and got dressed got my bags and went with my bros to the airport....little did I know someone was watching us.


	17. Dedicated to Jeff Hardy Nuthin With Chap

_I like to thank for the review on redsandman99 i think i forgot the name and you update on "Agents of Chaos"._

_And I feel Sorry for Jeffy He got in a car accdicent or Hit n Run So Jeff I love you and this Chapter will be dedicated to him sorry._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

:

WWE Champion Jeff Hardy and his girlfriend Beth were involved in a hit and run automobile accident earlier this morning in North Carolina. Both Jeff and Beth were injured during the accident, but no ambulance was called to the scene.

Tune into SmackDown tonight for exclusive video footage from the police cruiser on the scene, as well as an exclusive interview with Jeff Hardy.

Stay tuned to as more information becomes available.

End and I love you Jeff.

hERES A LIL 2 POEM FOLLOWING THE SONG SO WHAT

Daring to dream,

Belief in achievement.

One goal,

One path,

From backyard to big time,

From OMEGA to extreme.

Chasing the stars in his eyes,

Flying high above capturing them,

Falling back to earth,

Giving to the fans.

Every match,

Every moment,

Captured in memory,

Forever etched.

Mind, heart,

Body and soul,

Offered up to the fans.

Innovation, creativity,

A legacy for all time.

A shining star,

Who's existence inspires.

Extreme, unique,

Respected, adored,

Hero, inspiration,

Never another.

Never world champion,

Forever undisputed champion,

In his fans eyes.

Fans forever grateful,

For the tremendous spectacle,

That is. . .

Jeffrey Nero Hardy.

Thoughts overwhelm

Missing you

Your smile

Brightening my life

Your eyes

Penetrating my soul

Your body

Softly pressed into mine

Your lips

Worshiping my flesh

Your hands

Driving me to the edge

Bodies meshed perfectly

In an intimate embrace

Ladies And Gentlemen  
Jazzy Pha  
Field Mob  
Ciara  
Superstar Djs  
Here We Go

And They Say  
He Do Alittle This  
He Do Alittle That  
He Always In Trouble, And I Heard  
He Aint Nothin But A Pimp  
Hes Done Alotta Chicks  
Hes Always In The Club And They Say  
He Think Hes Slick, Hes Got Alotta Chips  
He Sellin Dem Drugs, And I Heard  
Hes Getting Locked Up  
Find Somebody Else  
Hes Aint Nothing But A Thug  
So What [x4]

And They Say  
Im A Slut  
Im A Hoe  
Im A Freak  
I Got A Different Girl Everyday Of The Week  
You Too Smart  
You'D Be A Dummy To Believe  
That Stuff That You Heard That They Say About Me  
They Say That Im This  
They Say That Im That  
But All Of Its Fiction  
None Of Its Facts  
But You Dont Be Hearin It About Your Lover  
You Let It Go In One Ear And Out The Other  
Now He Say She Say They Say I Heard  
If Be Fake We Cant Let It Get On Our Nerves  
She Miserable  
She Just Want You To Be Like Her  
Misery Needs Company  
So Dont Listen To That Vine Of Grapes  
They'Re Nuthin But Liars Hatin  
And I Bet  
They Wouldnt Mind Tradin Places  
With You By My Side In My Mercedes

They Say  
He Do A Little This  
He Do A Little That  
He Always In Trouble(And I Heard)  
Hes Nuthin But A Pimp  
Hes Got A Lot Of Chicks  
Hes Always In The Club(And They Say)  
He Think He Slick  
He'D Got A Lot Of Chicks  
He'S Sellin Dem Drungs(And I Heard)  
Hes Been Locked Up  
Fine Somebody Else  
He Aint Nuthin But A Thug  
So What [x4]

Tell Em Cece

No Money No Problems  
Life Of A Legend  
Haters Throw Salt Like Rice At A Weddin  
So What  
Thats Your Cousin  
That Dont Mean Nuthin  
Her Like Missin Is A Type Of Affection You Get  
You Just Blind To The Facts  
See The Lies Just As Obvious As Cries For Attention  
Yield To The Blindness To Apply Your Suspicion  
But Listen  
Say You Love Me  
Gotta Trust Me  
Why You Stress This High School Mess  
Break Up Never  
They Just Jealous  
Drama From Your Mother  
Mean Mug From Your Brother  
Im That Author Of The Book  
They Can Judge From The Cover  
(Yes)I Been To Jail  
(Yes)Im Grindin For Real  
Im A Positive Talkin Negative Pimp  
They Hate To See You Doin Better Than Them  
So

They Say  
He Do A Little This  
He Do A Little That  
He Always In Trouble(And I Heard)  
Hes Nuthin But A Pimp  
Hes Got A Lot Of Chicks  
Hes Always In The Club(And They Say)  
He Think He Slick  
He'S Got A Lot Of Chicks  
He'S So Messed Up(And I Heard)  
He'S Been Locked Up  
Find Somebody Else  
He Aint Nuthin But A Thug  
So What [x4]

Some People Dont Like It  
Cuz You Hang Out In The Street  
But You My Boyfriend  
You'Ve Always Been Here For Me  
This Love Is Serious  
No Matter What People Think  
Im Gon Be Here For Ya  
And I Don'T Care What They Say

Some People Dont Like It  
Cuz You Hang Out In The Street  
But You My Boyfriend  
Youve Always Been There For Me  
I Love The Thug In Ya  
No Matter What People Think  
Im Gon Be Here For Ya  
And I Don'T Care What They Say

They Say  
He Do A Little This  
He Do A Little That  
He Always In Trouble(And I Heard)  
He'S Nuthin But A Pimp  
He'S Got A Lot Of Chicks  
He'S Always In The Club(And They Say)  
He Think He Slick  
Hes Got A Lot Of Chicks  
He'S Sellin Dem Drungs(And I Heard)  
Hes Been Locked Up  
Find Somebody Else  
He Aint Nuthin But A Thug  
So What


	18. Anns Chapter:Joker meets Jordan

Hay guys whats up this is Jordans freind Ann I'm writing this so she has a Joker fetish I her so Im writing about this and for the next 3 days Its me and this story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jordan you okay?"Jeff asked me.

"Yup just a little...not myself."I replyed.

"Oh well we will be there in 1 hour so get some sleep."

"Not why don't yall' go to sleep."

"Okay waKE me and Matt when we get there."

"Okay."

We were on a plane to North Carolina, I could tell you the Pivate Jet cool,anyway I've been tired but I don't want to go to sleep,I'm so worried about Daddy and I hope he is alright,top of that I'm hungry,I need to feed when I get there plus Jeff will get me a club so I don't have to worry about that.

".....*sigh*.....Bored."

"Hi." I looked up and a guy with green hair and purple suit said Hi to me,_I thought this was a PRIVATE jet_.

"Uhh..Hi you know this is a private Jet."

"Yea but I'm stayin in the extra seat in the cockpit 'cause I literally yelled at the girl who assighned me a regular plane and they booked me on this one."

"Why did you yell at her,she seemed nice."

"She put me in Low class and I ordered First class."

"Ohh that sucks."

"Yupp.I'm Jack Napier my freinds call me Joker."

"Oh thats cool I could tell by the face paint."

"Ok so who are those guys over there?"He pointed to my snoring brothers."

"My brothers Oh and my name is Jordan."

"Good Name."

"I know."I love being a smartass.

"Haha...so why are you here?"

"Uhh..Im going back to my hometown Cameron you?"

"I'm going to Cameron to go-to visit my mother she's very sick."

"Oh I feel for you."

"What do you mean I feel for you."

"I'm sorry."

"Oh I see."

"Yupp. and well we will be landing in here in 5 minutes so I probaly see you in a lil bit."

"You might...bye."

"Bye."He got up and went to the cockpit...."So who was that?"I was shocked to see Jeff awake.

"WHat?"

"Who was that?"

"Oh Jack Napier but he says his freinds call him Joker."

"Oh i SEE WELL hOW LONG WILL WE BE LANDING?"

"5"

"Yea and you better not like him you've got Rey plus your a vampire."

"I don't"

Behind The CockPit Joker has listen to the Conversation/

"So Lil Jordan doesn't like me well I might make her like me even if it has to do with a lil.....kidnapping." He mumble to himself slowly laughing...evily.

Maybe I'm the one  
Maybe I'm the one who is the schizophrenic psycho (yeah)

She lays down on the fresh lawn  
She can make everything magical  
But she tied one on big time  
And it makes me wanna rewind  
To back in the days when we were young  
When everything was like a loaded gun  
Ready to go off at any minute  
And you know we're gonna win again (yeah)

And you know we're gonna win again (yeah)

And you know we're gonna win again (yeah)

Maybe I'm the one  
Maybe I'm the one who is the schizophrenic psycho (yeah)  
Maybe I'm the one  
Maybe I'm the one who is the paranoid psycho

She lays down on the sidewalk  
Never very analytical  
She is something simply beautiful  
Re-appear when you feel magical  
To back in the days when we were young  
When everything was like a loaded gun  
Ready to go off at any minute  
Yeah you know we're gonna win again

Maybe I'm the one  
Maybe I'm the one who is the schizophrenic psycho (yeah)  
Maybe I'm the one  
Maybe I'm the one who is the paranoid psycho

I'm the one, I'm the one who is the schizophrenic psycho

I'm the one, I'm the one who is the schizophrenic psycho

Back in the days when we were young  
When everything was like a loaded gun  
Ready to go off at any minute  
And you know we're gonna win again

Maybe I'm the one  
Maybe I'm the one who is the schizophrenic psycho (yeah)  
Maybe I'm the one  
Maybe I'm the one who is the paranoid psycho

Schizophrenic psycho YEAH


	19. Anns Chap:She was Daddys Lil Girl

Schizophrenic psycho YEAH

Once me and my brothers and teh so called "Joker" got off the plane,Joker headed out a other way and me and my brothers went to go get our luggage so after that me and my brothers dropped our stuff at Jeff's house and went to go to the hosipital Daddy was staying we got to the desk the nurse kept bugging my brothers for an picture.

"Please just one?"

"Why?"2 thirds of the Hardyz ask.

"Because you guys are cute."

"Please dont say that it's bad enough I have to hear it from Trish and Lita."I groaned.

"Just One?".

"Ok."They groaned.

So they got a picture out and sighned it for her."Thank you...hers the room number 232."So we got to the room my brothers opened it first and went I,on the other hand,stayed at the door.

"Jord come her."Jeff protested.

"I will."I walked slowly to my dad,and brothers.I looked at him,he had IV'S attached to his wrists.

"Hi Daddy."

He looked at me,and smiled."No Hug?."

"Oh yeah."I hugged him,for a little bit,I got out of his embrace,and looked at him.

"Hay 'lil girl you okay?"He asked.

"Yea....No"

"WhAts wrong?"

"I......well.....I......-"

"Your a what?"

"A......-"

"She's a new WWF Diva Dad."Jeff spoked

"What?"I asked.

"Yes you are nothing else."

"Oh well congulations Jordan."Daddy said and hugged me.

"Yea thankz...Uh can I talk to Jeff outside?Matt you talk to Daddy?"I asked confused.

"Okay"They nodded,I literally dragged Jeff outside of the room.

"What the fuck is your problem.?"I whispered in a angry way.

"What do you mean?"

"I was gonna tell him I was a vampire."

"You are so not."

"Yes I AM."

"No you are not."

"Are 2"

"Are NoT."

"Are 2"

"Are NoT."

"Are 2"

"Are NoT."

"Are to and thats final."

"No you are not."Then suddely a pair of doctors rushed in my daddys room and Matt was pushed outta the room."wHATS HAPPENING mATT?""Jordan Daddys heart has stopped."

"What No!!!"I Tried to get to the room but my brothers held me.

"No I need him."

"Jord just wait hes gonna be okay."

"I need him"

"We do but let the doctors worry him."

"I will always be his little girl."

He drops his suitcase by the door  
She knows her daddy won't be back anymore  
She drags her feet across the floor  
Tryna hold back time to keep him holding on  
And she says

Daddy Daddy don't leave  
I'll do anything to keep you  
Right here with me  
Can't you see how much I need you

Daddy Daddy don't leave  
Mommy's saying things she don't mean  
She don't know what she's talking about  
Somebody hear me out

Father listen  
Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go  
Father save him  
I would do anything in return  
I'll clean my room  
Try hard in school  
I'll be good  
I promise you  
Father, Father  
I pray to you

Now she hasn't slept in weeks  
She don't want to close her eyes cause she's scared that he'll leave  
They tried just about everything  
It's getting harder now  
For him to breathe  
And she says

Daddy Daddy don't leave  
I'll do anything to keep you  
Right here with me  
Can't you see how much I need you

Daddy Daddy don't leave  
The doctors are saying things they told me  
They don't know what they talking about  
Somebody hear me out

Father (father) listen (listen)  
Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go (don't have to go)  
Father (father) save him  
I would do anything in return  
I'll clean my room  
Try hard in school  
I'll be good  
I promise you  
Father, Father  
I pray to you

Please don't let him go (don't let him go)  
I'm begging you so (I'm begging you so)  
There open his eyes  
There ain't no more time  
To tell him that I love him more  
The many thing in the world  
Is Daddy's little girl

Father (father) listen (listen)  
Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go (don't have to go)  
Father (father) save him  
I would do anything in return  
I'll clean my room  
Try hard in school  
I'll be good  
I promise you  
Father, Father

She was Daddy's Little Girl  
Mmmmm Oh


	20. Anns Chap:Lovers AND Fuckers

_"No you are not."Then suddely a pair of doctors rushed in my daddys room and Matt was pushed outta the room."wHATS HAPPENING mATT?""Jordan Daddys heart has stopped."  
"What No!!!"I Tried to get to the room but my brothers held me._

_"No I need him."_

_"Jord just wait hes gonna be okay."_

_"I need him"_

_"We do but let the doctors worry him."_

_"I will always be his little girl."_

_Father (father) listen (listen)  
Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go (don't have to go)  
Father (father) save him  
I would do anything in return  
I'll clean my room  
Try hard in school  
I'll be good  
I promise you  
Father, Father  
She was Daddy's Little Girl  
Mmmmm Oh_

So yet I sat in the hospital waiting room for 2 hours and waited,Matt called Lita to tell to wait and we will be in there for the show,Jeff called Trish and told the same thing,yet I haddn't called Rey he would but I wish I could do that and I have been so worry.

"The Hardy Party"One of the doctors as he just walked in I literally got up and ran to him.

"Tell me he is alright"I told him.

"I'm sorry"

"No don't say that please"I almost started crying.

"His heart stopped and we could'nt do anything."

"Please do something"I was crying and begging "Please".

"Sorry we can't"

"No!"I DROPPED to the floor and started crying and crying,my brothers hugged me and I got away from them and ran outside the hospital it was raining,I need the pain taking away from me then suddenly I found some broken glass _Use It Cut It Its.......Not Numb....Its Pain._So yet I get the broken glass,and I slid it down my wrist,and slowly saw the blood come from my wrist,and licked .I need it.I want it.I slowly saw a hooker she was walking with High Heels Tiny Skirt Tight looks fine.(Warning I Forgot To Mention Jordan is Bi)"Hay baby girl come here"I yelled turned to me and smiled,"Ok" she came over to me."You want a good time".I Asked and slid my finger down her waist and rubbed her pussy,she moaned and nodded.I Led her to a back alley and started kissing her hard and roaming my hands, hands found her skirt and slid my fingers around her pussy and rubbed it and slowly slid a finger in her vagina."Ohhh godd"She moaned louldy."Your name" "Melissa" "Ohh your so wet." "Yess one more" I put another finger in and thrusted her more."Yesss"I covered her mouth with my hand and sunk my teeth in her neck,she muffled through my hand,as I slowly drank from her,and she slowly died.I looked at the dead body,and kissed poor poor Melissa "Sorry",and I lefted,that was when I decided to call my real baby Rey-Rey.

RiNG...Ring...Ring..

"Hello"another female voice answered.

"Who's this?"I asked.

"Marissa Mysterio Reys New Fiance"

"Wtf?"

"Girl what do you mean Wtf?"

"What the Fuck?"

"I know but what do you mean by that?"

"Im his girlfreind"

"Who you mean that bitch Jordan?"

"No"

"Well sorry girly he broke up with that bitch heres Rey talk to him"

"Ok"

"Whos this?"

"Jordan"

"Oh Jordan im so sorry"

"No your not"

"I am"

"You know what Fuck you Rey I hate you."

I hung up the phone and ran away from that place.I kept running and running and I stopped and fell from, suddely a limo came up to my curve,I couln' make out the faces,until i fainted.


	21. A VeryNot Good Welcome

hELLO pEOPLE sORRY I LEFT BUT WHEN I CAME BACK I FIND AGENTS OF CHAOS IS DELETED SO NOW IM PISSED WHELL HERE IZ MY FIRST STORY UPDATED.

* * *

Joker slowly got out of his limo and he went to look at the body that fainted...he study Jordan closey her make-up smeared and her lip ring came off,her clothes all messed up her wrist bleeding._Such a Very Poor Thing._He Thought.

"UHh Boss?"

"What?"Joker Snapped.

"What do you want to do with her?"He asked.

"Take Her back to her house"He said softly.

"Where?"

"Find It,its a big house with two dogs running around and has a big sculpture as a mailbox."

"Ok"

Joker watched as the goons carfully got her and out her in the got in the limo and drove off,little did Joker knew that a certain someone was watching them.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Jeffs POV

I Slowly walked to my house from Matt' wasn't that far.I Havent seen my baby sister since she left,she was so hurt when she found out the knews that daddy did'nt make it,I hold it in while Jordan cried and when I went Back to Matt's House and let my tears fall there.I Talked To Mom and she said she was gonna say Hi for Me to When I Got to my House I noticed the lights where on in my bedroom.I didnt remeber leaving them I didnt notice a limo in front of I opEned the door and everthing is dark.

"JORDAN!" I Answer.

And BAM My head is knocked out with something and cant make it out what it is until I Hear Laughing and my world goes blank.

* * *

3 Hours Later

Jordans POV

I Wake and I'm in Jeff's Bedroom_.How did I Get Here_.

_"_Well Sleepy Head Is Awake"

I Look over and I see Joker Is Holding a Gun WIth his hand and.....my brother with another.

"How'd you get here?" I asked in a sleep voice.

"I Took you back here."He said as he cocked the gun.

"Look..we could talk but can..youu..put the gun away."

"No"

"Why?"

"Well Jordan...you see I'm OBSESSED with YOU."

"WHY?"

"I Simply Don't know"

"Look Let My Brother Go"

"nO"

"YOU BASTARD"

"No youre a bitch"

"No Im Not"

"Dont worry you will be...my bitch."

* * *

**Sorry Its freakin short but I Have to give you dis but Imma Update on Others so Bye.**


	22. Note

Dear My Readers

I know I Have Not Been Updating But Im Trying My bEst On Vampire Love and I Love You All So I Cant Update On tHIS oNE bUT i need more time For The Story So WIthout Further Or Do Authors Who Like This Story Send Me MessageS With Ideas For Jordan's New Love Will She Be A Psycho Or Will SHe Be A Good Authors Hell Me Please I Love you All.

Love.

Nero


	23. a LITTLE Preview Of Chpt 24

**PREVIEW**

"You know baby girl you look so so.......wonderful like that."The Joker told was tied to the bed and she was eyes were bloodshot red from the rape he gave her and the worst part is...... Joker did'nt know what she was crying and begging for Joker to stop beating Jeff. "Stop let him go!"She screamed and he just laughed and hit him reached for the gun and cocked it open.

"You know Jeff you really are a tough kid."Joker said and got up and pointed the gun to his head.

"No No No No please don't he's my brother please I'm begging you don't".Jordan sniffled while Jeff looked scared shitless.

"How about.....I make a deal?"Jeff said a little psycho.

"What are you doing Jeff?"Jordan asked.

**BAM BAM BAM.**

"JORDAN!!"Jeff tried to get up but then failed as he was dragged by the hair and up to his feet."You know I always hated Jordan poor Jeffy."Joker told Jeff as he tighten the grip on his hair."YOU SICK SON OF A---"He yelled but then was cut off by Joker."No....You finsh the sentence and youre dead like that bitch of your sister."He said .

Jordan's POV

My world hurts like hell now I know why Adam told me to stay away from the I'M Still............... Alive.


	24. Live Or Die Your Choice?

**_WORDS MAY BE CUT OFF TOLD IN Jordan's POV_**

**_Live Or Die Your Choice?_**

* * *

"Ahhhhhh!!"I Screamed so furiously. Looks Like my vampire senses were kicking in. I hissed as I felt a wave of heat hit me."Fuck!"I yelled as I saw the bullet slowly leave my chest."Damn It"I Yelled. My teeth were going pointy,and my strength was going like 40 times stronger,I pulled on my arms and the rope tour in places. I went to my legs and used my teeth to bite it off. Once I did that I got my shirt and put it on,not even bother to put it on my bra and pantie. I put on the jeans and after that. I turned to Joker who had my brother in a death grip."Let him go..."I said in my voice,which had got deeper."Why should I?"He asked in his funny voice."Because....if you don't drink blood in the next 5 minutes...you will die."I said still keeping my gaze at him."Why would I do that?"he asked and he dropped my brother and he pointed the gun to me."'Cause you never knew what I was."I replied and pushed him down with a light touch."Sorry my bad...what are you?"I smirked at him and sat and straddled him."A...vampire."I said and I got his neck and I bit him."Ahhh!!!"He screamed and he tried to push me off but I kept him still. I sucked almost all of his blood. It felt so good I drink-ed more and more..._Baby girl that's enough, your full let go of him and and stabbed him in his heart._Adam's voice echoed my head. I got his knife and stabbed his heart,he screamed and I stabbed it hard and_ harder. A_fter I was done. I got up and used my mind to communicate with Adam._How do I changed back to my regular self Adam?............Jordan let me handle that but first get raise your hand and reapeat after me okay?.....Okay I did it......Reapeat after me.....I Have killed one of us and he will be avenged in hell with the demons......_

"I Have killed one of us and he will be avenged in hell with the demons."I raised my arm up.

_Let our creator know he was bad...._

_"_Let our creator know he was bad."

_Let me form back into my own sacred body....._

"Let me form back into my own sacred body."

_Let my body changed into my own self. Erase my body from my powers._

_"_Let my body changed into my own self. Erase my body from my powers."

_Amen to what we have become._

"Amen to what we have become."I repeated once,and he left my body. Coldness was on my body. Waves of my strength and my powers,heat and pain went through me."Ahhh!"I hissed and fell to the floor."Jordan!"Jeff screamed and he went over to my carcass. I opened my eyes a little bit and I opened them completely and he looked me in my eyes."...J-Jeff."I barely managed in a whisper."Sure 'sis...... it's okay."He sat there hugging me and rocking me back and forth for a while. He helped me up and we went downstairs to the living room and looks like Joker's goons were attacked by Adam."Jeffy.."I said in a whisper."Yeah?"He replied "Remind me to thank Adam later."I said and he smiled. He went over to the phone and he called Matt,telling him to call the police. Matt asked why and Jeff told him about it and within a flash the cops and Matt and baby Lucas were here pounding on the door. Jeff opened the door and the cops came in and two bulky ones escorted me and Jeff out with Matt following us. I was sitting on the backside of the ambulance as the medic checked me and he asked me."Well you have 3 cuts on both of your arms and one cut on the forehead which would heal in about 4 days and the wounds on your arms well they might be scars but your okay,and where you raped...because I see signs of rape."He asked and I slowly took deep breaths and nodded."Well thank god he is dead...because if he was alive he would be charged with alot of things and he won't even make bail."He said and I smiled a bit. Matt and Jeff came over to me and Jeff had his rib cage taped up and Matt just came with baby Lucas in his arms."Your ribs broken?"I asked and Jeff said "Na just bruised but I'll be okay."Matt gave me Lucas and I played with him and I petted him and he looked at me."She's okay 3 scars on both of her arms 1 gash on her forehead,signs of rape but no diesies,or things transmitted."Jordy you okay?"Matt asked as I hinted the protective mode in his voice."Yea...all I want to do is spend a night at your house and all of us:You,Me,Jeff,Baby Lucas and Jack,have a movie night. Watch Freddy vs. Jason eat skittles and popcorn and wake up and make you make me and Jeff a big breakfast."I said and Matt seemed okay with it nodded."I'll borrow your clothes okay."I said and he nodded and we went to his car after the cops just asked us some questions. We got out of his car and went into his house."So,Matt help me move your big king mattress and we'll put it down here....and Jeff you move the stuff since your ribs are messed up okay."I said and we split up and me and Matt went upstairs. We went into his room and we took off the sheets and pillows and covers. He picked up the bed from the back side and I picked it up from the other side. We manged to make it downstairs with us tripping about 2 times each we let the bed go and it plopped on the floor and Jack and Lucas got on it and sat on it with their mouths op and their toungs out."Ummm Matt get the pillows and covers and get me some of your pajama pants that don't fit you and I'll get my underwear from your guess room and.....I'll get the popcorn and such."I said "WOW You always get the easy job."He said and he went up their. I smiled and went into the kictchen. Jeff was trying to reach for Matt's candy stash and he was an inch away from the jar.

"You need help Jeffy?"I asked and he looked at me and nodded. His fingers touched it and it fell and I ran over to it and catched it before fell to the floor."Jeff you need to ask Matt."He nodded his head signaling 'I Don't I'm his brother.'He helped me up and I went over to the cabinet and got the popcorn that you heat on the oven and I took off the cover and I read it."PreHeat on 5 and cook for 3 Minutes and enjoy once your done."I put it on 5 and it was already 'popping'. "Jordan I got the stuff and the pants."Matt called as he came into the kitchen."Take care of the popcorn and I'll do this okay?"He nodded his head as in 'yes'. I went upstairs and into the guessroom. I got my uderwear and bra and got the sleeping pants that wear on bed and put it on. If I Was Your Vampire by Marilyn Manson started playing and I went to the dresser and Jeff's phone was going off. I opened it answered "Jordan here."

"Jordan-"I hanged up the phone because it was Rey's voice,I did'nt want to hear his voice. He should'nt hear mine either because he cheated on me with her. He also had a fiance. SO WORTHLESS. It Rang again and I ignore it,I went downstairs and Matt was there with a big bowl and the popcorn in it and baby Lucas on his legs and Jeff was there with skittles in his hand and Jack in the other and the movie was there with the menu on and Matt pressed play. I got in the middle rest my head on Matt's shoulder and we sat there watching scary movies.

* * *

**_Tell Me What You Think_**

**_More Reviews:}_**


	25. Return 3 Days Later,StoryLine Changes

**_Return 3 Days Later,Story-Line Changes_**

* * *

Jordan's POV

I Walked the halls of the Charlotte,North Carolina Arena. Vince called me up and he wanted to meet up with me at the next Smack-down Show. Jeff and Matt were now at our locker room waiting for their match against the Dudley's. I stopped at the door and knocked."Come In!"yelled Vince and went in and sat on one of his chairs.

"So what's up Vince?"Now you would think he would say,'Prefer to me as Your boss' or 'Don't say that'. But he went along with it.

"I Was going over your storyline and your upcoming relationship with-"I cut him off.

"Vince I would like to change it because things happen and I don't want to be a heel. I don't want to hate Amy. Just change it."I said and got to the point. At first I thought he was going to be like 'But it's big'. Or something like that.

"Well....um....how about?"He paused and sighed. Thinking about a good storyline."I Got it."

"Hmm?"I asked.

"Matt and Jeff introduce the baby Hardy tonight and you have your first match against Ivory. Well it goes good and you do he Twist of Fate. Since your not turning heel you will do there move, you pin her for the 1,2,3. The HARDY'S and Lita celebrate with you and it's the start of a new level of extreme. So you and Lita help Matt and Jeff win the tag team titles. After that you will have a segment that you and Jason Reso,you start liking him and develop feelings for him."

"I'm okay with it."I said. Jay is alright...he's one of my kind. If you know what I mean.

"After that flirting for the rest of the month and You kiss him on the first Smack-down of November. Which Adam is forced to like you Lita,and the HARDYS. Then you are like on two different teams. Team Xtreme and Edge And Christian. When Team Xtreme is resting or on days off. Your on Edge and Christian and when E&C are off you be with Matt,Jeff and Lita. You get me."

"Okay that's cool."I said and he continued.

"We also have a new championship coming out but we haven't told any DIVAS because it mainly about them. You want to know it?"

"Of course."I said and he smiled.

"It's the....Divas Tag Team Belts."He pulled out from under his desk and showed me two belts that were similar to the regular women's title. But they were pink and the name Divas were written in cursive and the belt was glittery circulating the word 'Divas'. I Would love to have that around my waist.

"That's cool."I said as I touch it.

"You want to know which Divas are going to be the first ones to wear it around there waists."He asked and I nodded.

"Who?"

"You and Lita...if you go with this new storyline."he said.

"I'll take it."I said and I got up and shaked his hand.

"You will make history I know it."He said as I was walking to the door."Vince?"I asked and he looked up.

"Yes?"

"Change my theme to She's A Rebel by Green-Day and can you call Rey and tell him that our storyline is off."I said and he smiled and nodded"I'll tell him."See ya."I said and I walked out.

Rey's POV

I Can't believe this. I had the girl and I lost her. I am so selfish. Should've just broke it off. But no,Stupid Rey you have to go and marry her behind her back. ... I Am I tell you. Oh god I need peace. No Peace. Jordan....Jordan. Her lips,....her curves...her jokes.....her love. Oh god I should be marrying her. I should,I **NEED **to make her my mate. **FOREVER.**Yes forever. The door slams open and and all my kind of vampires (Which does not include the Hardys) Adam,Gangrel,Jay,Randy,Mark,Glenn,Bubba Ray,Brother D-Von,Spike,Shawn,Hunter,Test,Albert,Eddie all burst in the locker room almost crowding my space I have. I see that Eddie locks the door. Mark comes up to me and he grabs my throat and he pulls me up so that he is facing me . I swear my feet are'nt even on the floor.I Gasped for air and he glares at me.

"We heard what you did to Jordan."Mark said growling. Looks like the word got around it.

"Look Mark I-"I Was going to tell them but Jay interuppeted me.

"YOU COCKSUCKER!"

"ASSWHOLE"Adam yells.

"MINI BITCH"Bubba Ray yells.

"BOYS!"Taker growled. Everyone quieted down.

"Look you have been in this indusrty for about like since you 18. You have fucked every diva. You have swewed the vampire code 3 times. What more can you possibly do?"He asked and Jeff and Matt Answered him.

"SCREW OUR SISTER!"Mark growled at them.

"I Was going to break it off. But then all this shit happen with the Joker and...I just had to do it."I Regretted saying that.

"Well...We have to do this...Matt,Jeff get out for and check JORDAN."Mark requested and Jeff and Matt got out.

"Oscar 'Rey' Mysterio you have broken the vampire code,by disowning and hurting one of oUr fellow vampires. YOU ARE NO LONGER ONE OF OUR KIND. YOU ARE STRIPPED OF OUR IMORTALITY AND POWERS. YOU ARE NO LONGER A VAMPIRE!"Mark screamed and he bit my neck hard.

"_Our Leader,Oscar has betrayed us._

_He has failed to protect,love, and care_

_for one of us. As for punishement._

_He will no longer have our sense._

_He Will no longer have our powers._

_No imortality. He will be living as a_

_" **MORTAL"**_

My blood was gushing and gushing. He had a vice grip on me and I was slowly falling to the floor. Then my world faded...black.

* * *

**_Tell Me What You Think_**

**_More Reviews:}_**


	26. KISS TICKETS!

KISS TICKETS!

* * *

Adam's POV

Me and Jay were in the lockeroom . Jay was on the sofa with the remote flicking through channels. I was just waiting for him to find a goddamn channel. He kept flicking thru it until he found the movie "Detroit Rock City"."Leave it on there you fairy!"I yelled which caused him to fall from the sofa and drop the remote. I jumped to his spot and took the remote and laid myself along the couch so he would'nt find a spot.

"No fair Adam"He pouted. He sat on the floor and watched the movie. "Hand me the paper Jay."I said and he got it and threw it at me."..Jackass"I mumbled and he gave me the bird ."That's why your my best freind Jay."I smirked and read the paper. The movie went to commercial and I waited. I was reading the Local news of Charlotte and I was looking at it when I saw a picture of KISS on the next page. I read it...:

KISS WILL BE LIVE IN CHARLOTTE THIS SATURDAY. I Screamed and called the box office numbers."What happen Adam?"Jay asked trying to find his hearing.

"I'm buying me and Jordan KISS TICKETS!"I yelled and Jay winced as I possibly broke his hearing."Dude KISS Sucks."Jay said. I gave him the bird and he smiled "Hay I need to run,I got a promo with Jordan after the match,coming?"Jay asked."After I talk okay."I replied and Jay went out the room to go find JORDAN. The lady finally picked up after the 4th ring. "Ticket Box Master,How can I help you?"The women said.

"I like two tickets for KISS this Satuday."

"Front Row or Second Row."

"Are there any other rows?"I asked,despite me wanting to see KISS,I still want to have some money left.

"Sorry sir,we only have front row and sceond row."Oh shit, c'mon.

"How much?"I asked,.

"300$ for first fow and 200$ for second front row."What the fuck!. Oh my god. I guess.

"I'll take first row. 2 KISS Tickets?"

"Ok but will need your full infomation."

Jordan POV

I sat on the big crate that was at the gorilla postion,waiting for Jeff,Matt and Amy to finish ther match with the Dudleys and Stacy. My ring attire was black cargos with the Hardy sign all over and I had on a sleeveless black jacket with the Hardy logo in purple and green on the back,the jacket also showed my star tatto and my navel ring and it was open to reveal a black bra. To finish it off was my necklace and some fingerless gloves and some wrestling shoes. I sighed, I was bored as hell. I honestly had nothing to. I turned and my eyes lit up as one of my fellow vampires was coming over here. Jay was jogging over to where I was at,"Hay Jay."I said and he smiled and hopped up on the the crate with me. I looked around,nobody was here. Perfect."Hay Jord,whats up?"He asked and I shrugged "Waiting for my brothers and Amy to finish there match."I said and hopped off the crate to get my script and hopped back on it.

"Did you read it?"I asked and he nodded.

"Yup. Kiss on the next month on Smackdown."He said.

"Your okay with it?"He asked.

"Yeah. It's just a one time thing."I said and looked at me weird.

"What?"I asked. He smiled."Close your eyes..."He said."No,Eddie does that to me and I end up with no Snickers everytime." He smirked,"Just do it." He gave me those puppy dog eyes, I sighed in defeat. "Ok." I closed my eyes and the next thing I know,Jay's lips are on mine. His lips were more softer then Rey's and he was more....Lustful. I opened my mouth and let him ravish my mouth,I wrapped my arms around his neck and he did the same to my waist and he picked me up letting me wrap my legs around his waist, I thrust my hips up, He moaned in my mouth. I roamed my hands up and down his abs. I stopped at his band of the tights and I used my hand to grope him. He groaned and broke the kiss. I let go and he whined."Meet me in room 684 okay?"I asked and he nodded.

_"We are proudly to introduce our sister.....Jordan Hardy."_

"Well,that's my cue. See ya later."I kissed him one more time and went,out of the gorilla poistion.

*~*~*

* * *

Review:}:D:P XD :) :] :-) :-] :-} :O :/ %)


	27. Debut Followed By Room 684

Debut..Followed by Room 684

* * *

~*~

She's A Rebel by Green Day started playing and I went out and did the Hardy guns and I walked down the ramp,slapping some hands with the fans also. He-he Slapping some Hands with the Fans...That rhymes. I got in the ring and with Amy and Matt and Jeff. I gave them hugs also and Jeff gave me a microphone.

"How's it going in Charlotte North CAROLINA!?"I asked and a bit yelled and the crowd roared in approval.

"I take that as a yes....Anyway all I got to say is that I will not be a pretty face,as for the DIVAS that think they have what it takes to be a Women's champion like Ivory....well I think that she should shut your ass up...because you need to be Sexy...Smart..and"I was going to say Powerful but Amy interrupted me.

"EXTREME!"I pretty much nodded and me and Lita shared a hug before we were interrupted by sirens and breaking glass. There Ivory came out in her baggy black pants and her white button up shirt with her black bow-tie or whatever it was called. Also with her were the Right to Censor guys Steven Richards & The Good-father."Now hold up. Jordan....First, I do have what it takes to be the WWF Women's Champion. Second,I am Smart and-"

"No you are not Sexy or Extreme or Smart. Your plain.....Nerdy. All you need to do is what all the DIVAS do. 1 Not afraid to show this."I shrugged off the sleeveless jacket reveling the black bra and Amy took off her tank-top reveling a blue lace bra also,and I tell you,the guys were screaming like crazy.

" & 2.....Wrestle like a Great DIVA should."I said and Ivory looked insulted. Of course she was."I do wrestle like a great DIVA should and dress like one to." I rolled my eyes.

"Ivory those words that came out of lips were all wrong."I replied and then WWF Commissioner Debra came out. She was probably it for a day so I was cool with it.

"You know Jordan,since tonight is your debut why don't, you and Lita vs. Ivory and the partner of her choosing?"I looked at Lita and she nodded and we gave a thumbs up to Debra.

"Thanks Debra." I said and she nodded.

"So Ivory well you should hurry up and find a partner because the match is next!"She said and the crowd yelled. I heard The King say 'Diva Tag Team Action Next!' And the show went to commercial. I got my jacket and Lita got her tank-top and Team Extreme left the ring to go wait for the match.

~_~_~

The Hardy Boys theme blasted the whole arena and the crowd screamed in happiness. I didn't wear my sleeveless jacket because Jeff insisted we come out in glow in the dark jackets. So we did that and It looked cool, Jeff did his dance and Matt did his simple Hardy guns and me and Lita did the Hardy guns and we all ran and slid in the ring.

All of us got on each ring-post and did the Hardy Gun's. We jumped off and took off the jackets as the light lit up in the arena. We did the Team Extreme knuckle touch and Jeff and Matt went and slid out of the ring for commentary and Me and Lita discussed who was going first, I told her if Ivory fights first I go and if her partner goes first she fights and she agreed to that.

Ivory came out and did her creep entrance and when she got in the ring she started saying that I regret losing Rey. How the hell did she know about my relationship with the fellow masked wrestler.

I ignored her and waited for her mystery partner to come out,I turned my back to Ivory and started talking to Lita.

Molly Holly came out announced as Ivory's partner. Great.

(I Don't know how to write fighting scenes,so I'm going to skip it to where the finishers are)

Molly Holly was out of the ring,knocked out and me and Lita were kicking Ivory's ass. Lita kicked Ivory in the stomach and did a twist on her. I climbed up the turnbuckle and pointed at Jeff and he gave me a thumbs up. I did the Hardy guns and did a Swan-ton Bomb on her,I winced as a pain shot up my back,I turned and picked her leg up for the 3 count.

1

2

3

"Your Winners by pin-fall...Jordan Hardy and the WWF Women's Champion Lita!"

The referre raised our hands in victory and me and Lita shared a small hug,Matt and Jeff came in the ring and pulled us in for a 4-way hug and the show went to commercial,we left the ring and we went backstage and waited for the promo.

~_~_~

(PROMO WITH JORDAN AND CHRISTIAN)

_"OK...One...Two....Three....Action!"They guy behind the camera said._

_So me and Team Xtreme were coming out of the gorilla position,"You did good Jordan."Jeff said and patted my back."Now I told you this was a good idea."I said and they nodded. "Now Team Xtreme will All be champions-"Matt started to say but I interrupted him."Matt I can't take Amy's title,besides she deserves it."I said and he nodded."Meet you guys in the locker room,gotta go get water see ya."We did the knuckle touch and went our separate ways,So you know the camera followed me to the water fountain and I got some water. Then Christian walked up to me with his big glasses,guess he got them._

_"Look here we got another Hardy joining the industry."He said and did his fabulous smirk,and I hear-ed the crowd scream their heads OFF ."Well sorry I didn't catch your name?"I said ._

_" Allow me to introduce myself as....Captain Charisma....The All-Mighty CHRISTIAN!"He strutted and fixed himself as a king. I had to bite my lip to keep myself from laughing,_

_"OK well I'm Jordan Hardy."I said._

_"I'm not stupid I know who you are. I also know that I paid attention to your debut."He said and he walked a little bit more to me."OK so,what does that mean?"I asked sounding a bit off._

_"How about,after the show,we go out and get to know each other better?"He asked and put on the best smile he could ever put on he grabbed my hand and played with my fingers. Oh,we are gonna get to know each other better in room 684._

_"Um well...-"I was cut off by Matt yelling my name and I turned and he looked at us weird._

_"Uhhh what's going on?"He asked and I took my hand off of Christian's._

_"Nothing Matt."I said and Christian walked away after saying _

_"See you later."I looked at him as he walked away._

_"Did Christian do anything wrong to you Jordan?"He asked and he added some protectiveness."No...well your ready to go?"I asked and he nodded and we left a different way._

~_~_~

I quickly told Matt,Jeff and Lita that I was going to my room and I wasn't staying. I told them it was vampire issues and they understand. I got my bag and everything and I went out to the car I drove to the hotel. Once I was there,I checked in my room and went to the elevator.

It opened and to my surprise Jay was there with his bag and smiled at me with lust,I got in and dropped my bags and wrapped my arms around his neck and he did to my waist and kissed me so hungrily.

I moaned in his mouth as he groped my ass,he broke the kiss and he attacked my neck with nips and sucks and kisses.

I moaned as he sucked my neck,I tilted my head more giving him better accessed. When the bell finally rang,We manged to get to room 684,with still keeping our hands on each other.

I unlocked the door and we dropped our bags and I turned Jay around and pushed him on the bed. I jumped on the bed with me on top of him, I got both of our shirts off and jeans. Right we both lay naked on the bed.

Jay flipped us around and now he was on top,he kissed his way down my body,stopping to massage my breasts and lick at them. He kissed his way down and when he found my clit,he used his tongue and he flicked it across my clit. "Oh... God...J-Jay"I moaned and he pushed his tongue in my clit and started mouth fucking me.

"Jay... Yess right there...oh god baby...almost..."He stopped and I whimpered. He flipped us over a and now I was on top. "Ride me baby."He said in a husky lust voice. I lowered my self on his cock and pleasure and pain ran through my body,the pleasure was how it felt so good and the pain was how thick and long he was.

"Ohh yess..."I moved my hips up and down and he was groaning uncontrollably."Baby..your so tight....yess."He moaned as I filled myself up completely with his cock."So big...so thick...."I rocked my hips up and down and back and forth.

The pleasure was awsome,it was a HELL of lot better then Rey. Mine and Jay's moans were silenced when he came in my clit. I got off him and layed beside him.

"That was..... awesome."Jay panted.

"It was...... your hungry?"I asked,my vampire senses were kicking in and I was hungry as hell.

"Yeah let's hunt."

~_~_~

* * *

Review:}:D:P XD :) :] :-) :-] :-} :O :/ %)


	28. A Swim And Discovery

Swim and a Discovery.

* * *

~*~

Me and Jay came back from hunting,it was fun,I had a sexy red head that was 16 and she was kicked out by her parents at 12 because they found out she was gay. But she told me she wish she were dead...so I made her wish come true. Jay got a brunette that was 19 and was a hooker. She had no story but I could tell she didn't want to die. Right now I' m currently brushing my black hair. I told Jeff..before the....'incident' that I wanted my hair back to black. Jay is in the room watching TV, I set down my brush and look at myself. These last 2 weeks or so have been life changing. First I find out my I'm going to join the WWF,then my virginity is gone to Adam,also I turn into a vampire,my ex boyfriend is getting married,I had to kill one of my own kind. There is to much shit to be dealing with. "Jordan..you okay?"Jay's soft voice interrupts my thoughts."Be out in a second." I put the brush in my 'Personal' bag and exited the bathroom.

Jay was sitting on couch trying to find some channels,I smiled,_He's been really good to me,better then Rey... _I went over to the couch and lay-ed my head on his lap and he ran his hand through my hair,he turned off the TV and turned his attention to me. "You Okay baby?"He asked.

"Yeah....."I trailed off,honestly I wasn't okay,there has been alot stuff going on and it's stressing me out."Okay.....listen how about we go down to the pool for a midnight swim?"He asked. A good swim might be good for me,I nodded "OkAY." I got up and went over to my bag. I pulled out the black bikini set and went into the bathroom to change.

10 Minutes Later.

I came out in the 2 piece black bikini set,my belly button piercing was changed to my initial and it was dangling,I had on some black sandals and a white towel was in my hand,"Ready?"I asked Jay,who had a white towel in his hand and had some star-covered black trunks on." Yeah.."He trailed off and I gave him a smirk and we went down to the pool.

Once we got there,I put my towel on the chair and took off my sandals and kicked them with my feet, I went over to the water and tested it with my feet,it was hot,that was good...I like hot water. All of a sudden,Jay pushed me in the water causing a big splash in the water, I came up and saw Jay laughing at me,"Oh,so you wanna laugh huh?"I asked and he nodded still having big goofy grin,I got him by his feet,dragging him and causing him to almost fall,once he got to the edge,he pointed a finger at me and all of a sudden I rosed up from the water and I was floating in mid-air.

"What the hell Jay?"I screamed and he smirked.

"Didn't Adam ever teach you how that you have powers?He asked.

"He did but-"Jay cut me off.

"Ahh...He hasn't taught you the whole thing. I guess since like most vampires I would put you down.....but I'm not like most vampires."

Jay twirled his finger and my body came to him making our lips meet,I kissed back more fiercely and he snapped his fingers and both of our bodys were in the hot sizziling hottub. He broke the kiss and his lips went down to my neck,he started sucking and nipping and a little bit of biting on my neck. I moaned at the hottness of Jay sucking at my neck and heat in the tub relaxing my muslces.

~_~_~

After We were done,we went up to the room and we took off are swimming clothes and we took a bath together. It was just plain and simple and then we fell into a deep sleep.

~_~_~

2:30 AM Currently Satuday Morning.

**_BANG BANG_**

_"Harder baby...Yes Oh god...."_

**_BANG BANG BANG_**

_"Your so fucking tight baby.....Yess Yess Yes...Ohhh"_

**_BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG_**

i Swear I'm losing my mind. Me and Jay have are ears covered with pillows and I cannot afford another sleepless night without me having waking up,screaming my head off like a victim who is trying to get away from a rapist. I turn and I See Jay is wide awake and trying to go to sleep.

"Kill them" He asks. As much as I want to get a goodnight sleep might as well do that.

"Yes....together.."

~_~_~

We are up and we are standing in front of next door and ready to kill. The banging is still going on and I can't wait to kill the people.

"1....2....Go!"Jay says.

I kicked the door with all my rage and anger and what surprised me was:

Matthew Moore Hardy fucking Jeffrey Nero Hardy.

I fainted.

* * *

Review:}:D:P XD :) :] :-) :-] :-} :O :/ %) 8] 8) 8}


End file.
